


A heart for the heartless

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bullying, Child Abuse, Clubbing, Dark Magic, Dark elements, Demons, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Gender Confusion, Gender Issues, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mention of Death, More tags to be added, Paganism, Terminal Illnesses, Trans Male Character, Vampires, Verbal Abuse, Victorian era, Wicca, black magic, lots of video game references, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is a young med school student when one night he sees a boy who looks like he's no older then sixteen. Being the kind man he is, he looks into the kid and is met with a surprise. The mystery only deepens when the person who lives next door who is a mystery of their own gets involved. Little does Leorio know the truth he's seeking is a lot closer than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bringer of beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I came up with this idea and hopefully I can actually get myself to finish a plot. I need to work on actually updating fics and so here I am trying to do an ongoing series. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but I do have a pretty good idea where I want it to go. There is going to be smut later. I'll put a note in the chapters with smut so you guys will know ahead of time what to expect. Let me know if I forgot to tag anything and what you guys think of the plot so far even though it isn't very into detail yet.

The night was cold. Fresh snow lied on the ground as Leorio made his way home. He looked around, feeling a bit paranoid. This wasn't unusual since he had to walk home alone at night. His classes taking up most his afternoon and job taking the rest well into the night. This left him walking the twenty minute walk back to his house at around nine at night. He lived in an apartment complex which had noisy people above him. People who at two am, when he was trying to sleep, would start screaming. Sometimes Leorio was tempted to call the cops because honestly it sounded like a murder was taking place just above apartment. He hadn't met the people who lived above him or at least not to his knowledge. He could tell though from the screams and late night yelling he wouldn't like to. When he finally rounded the last corner and reached the park which was across the lot from the apartments he was met with a surprise. In the middle of the night a boy, no more then eighteen was sitting on the swings. He was barely moving, looking down at his feet. Leorio knew it was likely not in his best interest to involve himself with this boy, but he was too nice to not find out where his parents were. Leorio slowly walked over, shoving his hands into his pockets. When he got closer the boy looked up. Now that he was closer he seen the boy had black hair and honey brown eyes. He still looked around sixteen. Leorio seen that the boy was wearing green shorts and a green coat. Shorts in the snow was strange, as was his being out this late. 

"Can I help you?" The boy asked. His voice was soft, but held a hint of cheerfulness. Leorio shook his head and smiled. 

"I think it's more of can I help you?" Leorio said. The boy just turned his head a bit and arched a brow at this. Leorio decided now was a good time to finish what he was saying. "You're out here all by yourself and I was wondering if you were lost." Leorio asked. Gon shook his head. 

"I'm not lost." Gon said. Leorio sighed. At least the kid knew where he was. Maybe he lived in the apartments. Leorio didn't talk to many of the people who lived near him so he wouldn't know. He heard the sound of snow being crushed under heavy footfalls. He looked behind him to see a kid wearing black jeans and a long sleeve turtleneck walking up. The kid had blue eyes and white hair. He was certainly strange to say the least. He walked right past Leorio, grabbing Gon’s hand. 

“There you are Gon. Come on we have to get home.” The white haired boy said. He turned around and see Leorio. He looked the older man over, sighing. He smiled a bit. “I’m assuming you were worried about Gon. Don’t worry I’ll get him home safe mister.” He added. Leorio nodded his head. So, the boy's name was Gon. He made a mental note to check into if he was a missing kid or runaway in the morning. The white haired boy, grabbed Gon’s hand, walking off with the black haired boy. Leorio watched them walk toward the apartment and go up the stairs. Leorio began walking the same way. He seen them go to the third floor. So they lived above him. That was helpful in case Gon turned out to be a missing child or runaway. Leorio walked over to his apartment, pulling out his keys. He unlocked the door, looking over at the apartment next door. Recently someone had moved in and Leorio hadn’t seen much of them. He just knew they lived alone like he did. He made a mental note to be a bit more sociable and take a pie over. He realized he hadn’t grabbed his mail yet today and sighed. He prayed no one would attempt to break in while he ran down and got his mail. He wished it was home delivery, but sadly that was only with things that didn’t fit into the postbox. So, he ended up having to walk down and grab the mail. He walked down the stairs, going over to the postboxes. He unlocked his, pulling out the mail. He closed it, heading back toward his flat. He was tried and honestly a hot meal and bed sounded nice right now. Being a student was hard especially when you also had a job. He began walking up the stairs, sorting through the mail. He noticed a letter addressed to someone by the name of Kurapika. Oddly enough there was no last name. Leorio noticed it was the flat next to his. He figured the postman must have accidently tossed it into his box and not the person next door. Once Leorio reached his floor, he walked up knocking on the door. He might as well attempt to return the mail. He didn't know if the person was home, but he had to try. Then again given the time of night it was there was a good chance the person was sleeping. Leorio was surprised when the door opened. Leorio's surprise only worsened when he seen what the person looked like. A blond who was a good amount shorter than Leorio stood. They had brown eyes and were dressed in black skinny jeans with a black tank top. They had a single earring in. They looked Leorio over before looking into his eyes. 

“Can I help you?” The person asked. Leorio shook his head, extending his hand. The blond looked down at the letter, taking it carefully. The blond looked back up, deep brown eyes meeting blue. “Thank you.” They said. Leorio just nodded his head. The person set the mail on what Leorio assumed was a nearby table. “Is that everything?” They asked. Leorio didn't know why, but he couldn't take his eyes off the blonds eyes. They were so alluring. He shook his head smiling. 

“I thinks so. If you ever need anything though just let me know.” He said. The blond nodded their head, leaning on the door. He reached his hand out. “My names Leorio by the way.” He said. The blond took it. Leorio shivered, man this person must have had their hands in a freezer. 

“Pleasure to meet you my names Kurapika.” They replied. Leorio smiled, nodding his head. He already figured that because of the letter, but it was nice to confirm. He pulled his hand away, realizing how long he had been holding Kurapika’s. The blond didn't seemed much faced by ether of these things. 

“I should be getting home. I live next door if you need anything.” Leorio said. Kurapika just hummed nodding their head. 

“I'll keep that in mind.” Kurapika said, closing the door. Leorio walked over to his door, stepping inside. Once he was inside he made his usual cupped noodles and watched a bit of tv. His mind couldn't seem to focus on anything though. That blond next door stayed on his mind. Those eyes that were like the deep abyss. They seemed to pull Leorio's soul from his body. They drew him in and Leorio didn't know why. Sure they were pretty, but were they really that pretty. Leorio started to drift off. He was thankful for his comfy couch for times like this when the bed was too far and too much work to get to. He closed his eyes, thankful the next day was his day off both work and class. 

Gon sat on the bed, watching Killua. The white haired boy was paying a video game. He was having issues beating a certain boss. It was one of the harder bosses of the game. Gon watched as that one song that was somewhat annoying played in the background. The fighting music, after a while became somewhat annoying. The long hair male with a single wing that continued to beat Killua causing the white haired boy to growl. Gon smiled, finding Killua getting frustrated cute. 

“Killua, that man was pretty worried for me?” Gon said, hugging his knees to his chest. Killua looked back at him from his spot on the floor. The white haired boy nodded his head, standing up. He stretched, lifting his hands over his head. 

“Yeah he was. It’s a surprise he was. Most people would just walk away or snatch a kid not offer help.” Killua said, taking a seat on the bed next to Gon. Gon nodded his head, spreading his legs out so he was sitting with them crossed. 

“You think he will attempt to figure out where I came from.” Gon asked. Killua shrugged. 

“Even if he does there isn’t much that can be done anyways.” Killua said. Gon nodded his head. He knew that was very much true. Even if someone was to find out where he came from or who he was nothing could be done. People on the outside who knew nothing of his situation could never help. Gon felt Killua wrap his arms around him. He leaned into Killua’s touch, closing his eyes. “Don’t worry Gon. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” Killua said, petting Gon’s head. Gon nodded his head. He had Killua and that was all that mattered. Killua would keep him safe. 

Kurapika sat at his kitchen table, holding the letter Leorio brought to him in his hands. He ran his fingers over the envelope. He pressed it to his lips, smiling. He pulled the letter away a bit. The faint scent of Leorio’s hands lingering on the envelope. “Leorio huh?”


	2. Missing child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio goes to the police seeking information on the child he seen last night and is met with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated an ongoing fic. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried to fix all the mistakes but if I missed any let me know. Thank you all for your helpful and kind comments on the last chapter. I am defiantly attempting to make sure I use the correct words and all your comments have been so helpful. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the fic so far and I look forward to seeing the reactions to all the twists and turns I have planned for this fic.

Leorio woke to the sun in his eyes. He realized his tv was still on. He sat up, turning it off before standing up and stretching. He was thankful for the fact he had a week off of school and a few days off work. This vacation was perfect since Leorio had really been feeling all his hard work as of late. Being a student and working was harder then Leorio thought it was going to be. He spent every moment he wasn’t working studying, even doing so on breaks. When he wasn’t busting tables and serving tables he was learning bone structure and blood cells. He was thankful his boss was kind enough to give him time off during his class breaks and even sometimes when class was in just so he could get a few more hours in. He hadn’t had a break from both since he started five years ago. He was happy that he had finished college and made it into medical school, but even now he still had three years of medical school left to complete. Leorio was excited though because soon he would be able to do his residency and then he would be working in a real hospital with children. He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He made a mental note to get some more cupped soup and bottled water. He pulled out a can of coke from the back of the fridge, opening it. He took a sip of it before setting it on the counter. He knew he needed to go by the police station today and ask about that kid he seen last night. He walked into his bedroom, undressing. He opened his closet, pulling out a t-shirt. Since he wasn’t at school or work he could dress casual. He pulled it over his head, pulling out a pair of boxers and jeans from a nearby drawer. He pulled them on and grabbed his wallet, shoving it into his back pocket. He walked out of his room, grabbing his keys off the counter. He placed the can of coke back in the fridge, walking out the front door. Once he was outside, he locked the door. He began making his way down the stairs. The police station unfortunately was across town from his apartment which was a good hour long walk. This was one of the downfalls of being without a car, but as it stood between school, food and a place to live a car was not in the finances. So here Leorio was stuck walking every place needed or hitching rides with friends when they were available. Which, much to Leorio’s dismay, was not often. Leorio pulled out his phone which was another added expense and reason for his car-less situation. Leorio searched through his numbers trying to think who might be cool with driving him. After thinking it over for a bit he decided to just walk. Everyone was likely busy and if they weren’t they wanted to relax. An hour walk wasn’t too far Leorio told himself. He began walking, sighing. 

After what felt like an eternity he reached his desired location. He opened the front door of the police station, walking inside. He had a good memory of what the kid looked like, despite his lack of sleep. He walked up to the front desk. The women at the front desk looked up at him. She had short blond hair and her nose looked kind of strange. Leorio decided to ask if someone was there that he could ask about missing kids. “Excuse me miss. I was wondering if there is someone I can talk to about some missing kids. I believe I saw some last night and I would like to check and see if they are missing or runaways.” Leorio said. The women nodded her head and stood up. She walked off and came back a few minutes later. 

“The sheriff will see you.” She said. Leorio nodded his head and followed the hall down to a small office. Sheriff Isaac Netero, a man who was in his mid sixties and still tough as nails. He had been the sheriff of this town for over thirty years now and didn’t seem to plan to stop anytime soon. The elderly man looked Leorio over. 

“What’s wrong young man?” Netero asked. Leorio took a seat, trying to figure out how to explain this. He for one didn’t even know if that kid was a runaway or missing he just had a feeling. He was literally bothering the sheriff on a feeling. 

“Well, sir I believe that I might have ran into a child who could possibly be a runaway or have been kidnapped.” Leorio said. Netero nodded his head and stoked his beard. 

“Do you have a description of this child or possibly any infomation on them?” Netero said. Leorio nodded his head. 

“He was maybe sixteen or seventeen. Black spiky hair, golden brown eyes. He was a bit tanned like he had been the sun quite a bit. He wore green shorts and green coat with green shoes. His name was Gon or that’s what this one kid called him. He’s staying with someone who lives in my apartment complex.” Leorio said. Netero listened to him, stroking his beard. The elderly man leaned forward. 

“There is no kids matching that description in the database. If he is a runaway or kidnapped no one reported it or at least not in this town. I will check with near by towns and see if any of them have a kid meeting that description in their database.” Netero said. He leaned back in his chair. “But keep an eye on that kid. If anything strange happens or you just need someone to talk to don’t hesitate to call me.” Netero said, handing Leorio a card with his number on it. Leorio nodded his head and stood up. 

“Thank you for everything.” Leorio said. Netero shook his head. Leorio turned and walked out of the office, walking out the front door. He began walking up the street to the library. He couldn’t shake the feeling there was more to this than Netero was letting on. He reached the front door of the library. Maybe this place had the answers he was looking for. He opened the door, stepping inside. He went to the back where the computers were located. He came here to use the computers whenever he needed to do research since he didn’t have one of his own. He didn’t even have internet at all so a laptop would be pretty useless. Well he could still write his reports easier, but he had no way of printing them. So, the library had became a good friend to him. He sat at one of the tables, turning on the computer. He began typing in info about the kid. He had to double check and be sure that the kid really wasn’t missing. Giving the sheriff a little help wouldn't hurt, especially if that meant getting this kid help or home safe. Even if the kid wasn’t really a runaway or in any danger you could never be too safe. Leorio see a page mentioning something about a child missing. He took a deep breath about to click on the link when a voice behind him startled him. 

“Can I help you find something?” The voice said. Leorio jumped, falling out of his chair. He heard the sound of someone attempting to hold back their laughter. He looked up, ready to scream at the person for being so rude. His words caught in his throat when he saw blond hair and brown eyes. He recognized them as the person who lived next door. He stood up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Do you always jump out of your chair when people ask you questions?” They asked. Leorio’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment. 

“Only when they sneak up on me.” Leorio said. Kurapika hummed nodding their head. The blond looked at the computer screen. They looked back at him. 

“Missing children?” Kurapika asked, pulling up a chair. Leorio took a seat back in his chair, nodding his head. 

“There is some kids in the complex we live in and I think one of them might be a missing child or a runaway.” Leorio said. Kurapika nodded their head, looking over the name Leorio had typed in. The blonde took a deep breath and looked back at him. “Do you know them?” Leorio asked. Kurapika nodded their head, exiting the page. 

“I’m asking you, please, do not get involved with them.” Kurapika said, looking Leorio in the eyes. Leorio arched a brow. Why was Kurapika so worried about him trying to help some kids? “I know this sounds weird, but just please, don’t get involved with them.” Kurapika said, grabbing Leorio’s hands. Leorio shivered at the touch. Kurapika’s hands were like ice. 

“Okay, I won’t get involved with them.” Leorio said. Kurapika released their hold on Leorio’s hand’s standing up. The blonde looked back at him. “If you need anything just let me know.” Kurapika said. Leorio nodded his head. After awhile of looking around Leorio walked up to the front desk, carrying a few books. Since he had a few days off of work and class he thought why not do some reading for fun. He picked up a few vampire and ghost novels that caught his attention. He saw Kurapika standing behind the desk, they began checking the books out for him. 

“Good choices.” Kurapika said, pointing toward the books. Leorio smiled, feeling accomplished that he looked like he knew what he was doing when it came to picking good books. The blond slid the books toward him. “Let me know what you thought of them.” Kurapika said. Leorio nodded his head, picking the books up. Kurapika noticed he had nothing to carry them in and reached his hands out. “I can hold onto those since you have nothing to carry them in. Since we live near each other I can just give them to you later.” Kurapika said. Leorio smiled, handing them to the blond. 

“You’re an angel.” Leorio said. He watched as Kurapika shoved the books into their bag. The blond looked at him and smiled when he called them an angel. The blond leaned across the counter, getting close to Leorio’s face, their eyes meeting. Leorio felt his face heat up. He wanted to back up, but for some reason his body wouldn’t obey. 

“Trust me Leorio,” Kurapika said. Leorio shuttered at the sound of the blond saying his name. The way the blond said it, the way it slipped off his tongue was so alluring. Like those deep brown eyes that currently bore into his own. “I’m far from anything holy.” Kurapika’s breath smelled like mint Leorio mentally noted. He wanted to slap himself for even thinking of that right now. Why was he even thinking that? Why was he so okay with this person he didn’t even know being so close to him? Kurapika backed up, laughing a bit. It was a sound like no other and Leorio found himself enjoying it. He thought he might like to hear that sound more often. Leorio figured now would be a good time to leave before he did or said something stupid. 

“I should go. I’ll be by later to get the books.” Leorio said, turning and walking off quickly. He heard the soft hum from the blond behind him. Leorio quickly exited the library, walking up the street. He really needed to pull himself together. He couldn’t go around almost kissing on people he didn’t even know. Maybe all the stress he had been under was getting to him and so he was seeking a way to relax. He was sure having thoughts of the person who lives next door wasn’t relaxing, but he wasn’t sure. Maybe for him it was. He wasn’t even sure. He just hoped whatever it was stopped before he did or said something he would regret forever. 

Kurapika splashed cold water onto his face, running his hands over it. He looked up at himself in the mirror, gripping the sink hard. He took a deep breath, breathing out his mouth. “I almost lost it with him.” Kurapika said to no one. He knew he was alone and even if he wasn’t no one would know what he was even talking about. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood watching the blood fall into the sink. His eyes widened and tears welled up in his eyes. “Leorio…”

Leorio sighed, walking home. He was carry a few bags with some of the things he needed. The price leaving his wallet a bit wounded, but you have to do what you have to do. He was somewhat disgruntled by the fact he had to walk home. He was somewhat used to having to walk home in the dark, but that didn’t make this any more enjoyable. He was thankful the snow was melting and the air was a bit warmer. Spring was coming and that fact alone made Leorio feel better about walking home alone at night. At least when it was warm he didn’t have to worry over slipping on the ice. Leorio was unhappy about the idea of walking in daytime during the summer, but anything was better than frozen, slippery ice. Leorio seen a car driving next to him slowly. It was a yellow beetle car. Leorio was slightly nervous by the fact this car was driving so slow near him, but what harm could the person inside do? They were driving the lamest car in existence. How threatening could they really be? The passenger side window rolled down. 

“Hey, Leorio! Need a ride?” Kurapika asked from the driver's seat. It took everything in Leorio not to start laughing at the blonds choice in car. Leorio pictured the blond more of a Ferrari type of person and not a beetle car. Then again that required the blond to be rich or have very kind parents. Very kind rich parents. 

“If it isn’t too much trouble.” Leorio said. Kurapika stopped the car fully, letting Leorio climb in. Once he was in the car Kurapika took off. Leorio was relieved that Kurapika picked him up. He was glad for the fact he didn’t have to walk home. 

“I have your books in my bag. I’ll give them to you when we get back to the apartments.” Kurapika said. Leorio nodded his head. He looked over, seeing the way the street lamps shone on the blond. In the dark and the dim street lamps Kurapika’s eyes seemed to have a tint of red to them. They looked even more beautiful now than ever before. He turned into the apartment complex parking lot. He parked, turning the car off. He pressed a button on the side of his door, a pop sound made somewhere behind them. Kurapika opened the door, stepping out. Leorio opened his door getting out as well. He shut the door behind him and walked to the back of the car. Kurapika pulled a bag out of the trunk, closing it down. He set the bag on top of the trunk, pulling out the books. He handed them to Leorio. “Here you go. One more thing though.” Kurapika said, pulling out a piece of paper. He handed to Leorio, the taller man arching a brow. He saw a number and Kurapika’s name written on it. “It’s my number. If you ever need anything don’t hesitate to call me.” Kurapika said. Leorio nodded his head and set the books down. 

“Let me give you mine as well.” Leorio said, pulling out his phone. He saved Kurapika’s number to his phone before shoving it back in his pocket. Kurapika handed the taller man his phone, allowing him to punch in the number. After Leorio finished putting in his number he handed his phone back to Kurapika. The blond smiled, shoving the phone back in his bag. Kurapika picked up his bag, shoving his keys in the bag as well. He began walking toward the stairs. Leorio followed him, watching the back of Kurapika’s head. They began walking up the stairs a subtle silence settled between them. It wasn’t a particularly awkward one, but also not a pleasant one either. Once they reached the second floor both of them headed toward their apartments. Kurapika reached into his bag, pulling out his keys. He began unlocking the door. “Hey, Kurapika, thanks for the ride home.” Leorio said, unlocking his door as well. Kurapika looked at him and smiled. 

“No problem.” Kurapika said. Leorio leaned on his door, cheeks turning a bit red. He reached back, rubbing his head sheepishly. 

“So, um, I was thanking that maybe to pay you back for giving me a ride home I could take you out for food or something like that.” Leorio said. He mentally slapped himself for stumbling over his words and wording things so dumbly. He only wanted to slap himself more when he noticed the amused look on Kurapika’s face. 

“I would be delighted to go to diner with you.” Kurapika said. Leorio wanted to pinch himself. One reason to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and the second because he just asked out someone he barely knew. He smiled and nodded his head. 

“Tomorrow then.” Leorio said. Kurapika nodded his head. 

“See you then.” Kurapika said. He watched as Leorio quickly retreated into his apartment. Kurapika’s smile dropped and he looked behind him, glaring slightly. He seen Killua watching with a displeased look on his face. The white haired boy walked off. Kurapika walked into his apartment. Tomorrow was very important. 

Gon sat on Killua’s bed, attempting to capture the legendary in a pokeball. He wanted to prove to Killua that yes you could capture deoxys in an ultra ball. He was determined to win his bet with Killua. If he won Killua was going to buy him ice cream. If Killua however won then Gon had to buy him some candy. They would end up sharing both treats if ether one but that didn’t stop Gon from trying to win. He looked up and seen Killua looking out the window. Gon lied on his stomach, bending his legs back so his feet touched his back. “Killua,” Gon said. The white haired boy turned his attention to Gon, face softening. “You seen Kurapika talking to that nice man from last night right?” Gon asked. Killua nodded his head. 

“The two of them have what could be called a date tomorrow night.” Killua said. He sat on the bed near Gon. Gon rolled onto his side so he would have a better view of Killua. The white haired boy rested his face in the palm of his hand. “I will have to speak to him about this. It’s been quite sometime since someone held Kurapika’s interest like this.” Killua said. Gon’s eyes widened and he sat up hurriedly. 

“You don’t think…” Gon didn’t finish his question. He didn’t need to. Killua knew what Gon was hinting toward. Gon knew what Killua was thinking. 

“I’ll ask him tomorrow after his date if what we think is true.” Killua said. Gon nodded his head. 

“And if it isn’t?” Gon asked. Killua shrugged. 

“Isn’t our place to worry. The man will walk away just fine.” Killua said. 

“And if we are right?”

“Then Kurapika will take care of him. Either way he is no concern of ours.” Killua said. He lied on his side, looking into Gon’s eyes. He reached a pale hand out, running it through Gon’s hair. “My only concern is you and being sure I don’t screw everything up.” Killua said. the pain that was laced in those words only made Gon cuddle closer to Killua. He lied his head on the white haired boy's chest. 

“We’ll be okay.” Gon said, Killua smiled, thankful for Gon’s positivity. He just hopped the dark haired boy was right.


	3. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio goes on his date with Kurapika. Kurapika makes plans to discuss the future plans with Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the nice comments and Kudos and thank you Blue for making me laugh so hard. I very much enjoyed your screaming it really made my day. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think.

Leorio was nervous, mostly due to the fact he asked out the person who lived next to him who he didn’t even know well. Leorio had never really been on a date before. Well he wasn’t even sure if this was date. It could be just two people trying to be friends and hang out. Yes, that’s what this was. A harmless night out with a friend. Leorio swallowed down his nerves. He finished tying his tie. He wasn’t even sure if they were going somewhere nice. It wasn’t like his wallet could afford it, but he really felt he owed Kurapika for all the kindness the blond had given him. He walked over to his kitchen counter, picking up the rose he had bought. He thought it might be a nice little added gift. He picked up his keys, walking out the front door. He walked over to Kurapika’s door, knocking on it gently. The door opened and Leorio felt his breath catch. Kurapika wore white jeans and a black button up dress shirt. He had his usual one red dangle earring in and his hair was tucked behind his ear on that side. This made the piece of jewelry all the more visible. It really complimented his eyes. The way if Kurapika turned his head just right it would rest on that perfect jawline or his pale cheek. Leorio blushed just thinking about it. He shook his head trying to get rid of the image. while it was an enjoyable thought he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about Kurapika like that. The blond would think he was some perverted freak if he could read his mind. He held out the rose to Kurapika, doing his best not to make eye contact. He noticed the blonde's eyes widened as he took the rose from Leorio. He just stared at the rose, smiling a smile that seemed hollow and somewhat sad. Like the rose reminded him of something he was missing. Reminded him of something sad and yet happy at the sametime. Leorio almost felt guilty for giving Kurapika the rose. He didn’t know it was going to have such an effect on the blond. He didn’t even know if Kurapika liked the gift. “I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t know if you liked roses or not and it was the only flower I really seen that was beautiful enough for you. I mean I’m not saying you’re beautiful or anything, but also you are. I mean I’m not saying you aren’t. You are very lovely and so I should shut up.” Leorio said, face turning even redder. Leorio wished he didn’t have say stupid stuff and put his foot in his mouth syndrome. Kurapika smiled, setting the rose inside on the table near the door. The same one he put that letter on a few days ago. 

“Thank you, Leorio. It’s very lovely.” Kurapika stepped out of his apartment, locking the door. He grabbed Leorio’s hand. Leorio unconsciously gripped back. He didn’t know why he just knew it only felt right. Something about the way Kurapika’s hands felt in his own just felt like home. The way their fingers intertwined, the softness of the blond's hand as they pressed to Leorio’s. Leorio could almost imagine in his mind them sitting near water, watching a sunrise. Kurapika’s head resting on his shoulder, eyes that are barely awake. Tired eyes and Leorio wouldn’t mind if the blond were to sleep on him. Perfect lashes heavy and stunningly gorgeous and tired from long nights of chasing each other around and talking about secrets no one else could know. Leorio seen it almost as if it was a dream or a memory. It felt so vivid. He was snapped out of his daydreaming by Kurapika snapping his fingers in front of Leorio’s face. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Leorio said. He wanted to slap himself. He asked Kurapika out and then went and ignored what the blond had said. Also he was fantasizing about him, but that in itself wasn’t anything new lately. Kurapika sighed and pointed to the car. 

“Are we going to leave sometime tonight?” Kurapika asked. Leorio nodded his furiously. He was sure Kurapika was hungry and his lollygagging was only keeping them from getting food. Leorio got in the car, fighting back the urge to say something about it being a punch buggy. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact someone as graceful and beautiful as Kurapika drove a beetle. Kurapika got in as well, buckling in. He started the car, pressing a button to let down the sunroof. He pulled out of the parking lot. Leorio stared out the window. He watched as buildings and street lamps passed by. The soft moving of the car was somewhat relaxing. Leorio could almost fall asleep. He closed his eyes without realizing. He started to drift off, breathing softly. Kurapika glanced over, seeing the way Leorio lied on his own arm. He noticed the older male had fallen asleep. He looked at Leorio’s neck, biting his lip. Leorio was so vulnerable. It would be so easy to just. Kurapika looked away from his, gripping the steering wheel tight. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Now wasn’t the time for that. He needed to keep a level head. He glanced over at Leorio. At least for now he did. He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He reached over, poking Leorio’s cheek. He seen the man jump, slamming his head into the window. Kurapika started snickering. He couldn’t believe how much of a dork Leorio was sometimes. Leorio must have noticed what he did because his face turned red with embarrassment and he rubbed his head. “We’re here.” Kurapika said, turning off the car. Kurapika opened his door, stepping out. Leorio got out as well. He was sure if this was a date this would be his last. He was doing a poor job impressing Kurapika and if the blond found him entertaining he must have led a boring life. Kurapika opened the door, stepping aside to let Leorio walk in. Leorio knew he was failing now if Kurapika had to hold the door for him.

“Thank you.” Leorio soft mumbled, walking inside. Kurapika followed him humming. Leorio walked up to the hostess. “Table for two.” He told the women. She nodded her head, picking up two menus. Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s hand, following the women. Kurapika looked down at their hands, fingers interlocking. When they reached the table Leorio took a seat across from Kurapika. The place the blond chose was a small diner. Leorio was thankful that it would be easy on his wallet. After they placed their orders, Leorio looked at Kurapika. Kurapika noticed him staring and looked around. 

“What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” Kurapika asked. Leorio shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was staring at Kurapika that long. He must have had the dumbest look on his face too. 

“No, I was just wondering why you only wear one earring?” Leorio asked. Nice save. Kurapika took a sip of his drink. 

“A long time ago someone very dear to me was going to give me a gift. The night before they gave me my gift they lost one of the earrings. So, I only have one and I only wear one.” Kurapika said, running his fingers over the earring. Leorio had never seen Kurapika have such a longing look in his eyes. It was kind of like the look he had when Leorio gave him the rose. 

“Did you love them?” Leorio asked. He didn’t know why but that look made Leorio’s heart race. Something about that longing made him want to hold Kurapika close. He wanted to show Kurapika that whatever it was he longed for he could have. Leorio wanted to make Kurapika forget whoever it was he was longing for. 

“I did.” Kurapika said. His eyes went dark at his next words. “But they died.” Leorio felt like someone stabbed his chest. Kurapika looked like he wanted to cry. Leorio felt awful. He never should have brought this up. He reached his hand out, placing it over Kurapika’s. The blond looked at him. 

“I’m sorry I brought it up. I’m sure the person who gave you that earring would only wish you the utmost happiness.” Leorio said. Kurapika gripped Leorio’s hand, smiling. 

“Thank you, Leorio.” Kurapika said. Leorio was glad he could provide at least a little comfort to Kurapika. After they finished eating, Leorio payed the bill and stood up. He grabbed Kurapika’s hand. 

“I want to take you somewhere. It’s close by.” Leorio said. He started walking, opening the door for Kurapika. The blond walked out. Leorio followed, grabbing the blond's hands. He interlocked their fingers, pulling him along. After awhile of walking they reached a city. Kurapika noticed a lake in the middle of the city. Leorio quickly crossed the street, pulling Kurapika along with him. He began walking slowly looking over at Kurapika. The blond smiled, eyes looking at the lake. He leaned on the railing that surrounded the lake, looking down at the water. Leorio stood next to him.

“It’s beautiful.” Kurapika said, looking out at the water. Leorio’s eyes stayed on the blond. 

“You sure are.” Leorio said. His eyes widening when he realized what he just said. Kurapika looked at him, cheeks slightly red. Kurapika smiled, covering his mouth, a small giggle escaping him. 

“So, you admit i’m beautiful?” Kurapika asked. Leorio groaned. He had to go and think out loud didn’t he? That amused look on Kurapika’s face told Leorio that he shouldn’t complement the blond too much. If he stroked his ego too much he might become insufferable. He felt like on some given days the blond already was. 

“Guess I let slip my thoughts on you.” Leorio said. Kurapika moved closer to Leorio. He leaned on the older male. Leorio looked over at Kurapika, catching the scent of the blonds hair. It smelled like strawberry shampoo. He closed his eyes, enjoying the scent of Kurapika’s hair. The slight breeze that was blowing only making the smell stronger. 

“We should go home. It’s getting late.” Kurapika said breaking the silence between them. Leorio nodded his head, picking up the blond bridal style. Kurapika looked up at him surprise written across his face. 

“It’s a little ways to the car. I thought you might like a lift.” Leorio said. He began walking toward where they left the car. After a short walk Leorio set the blond down. Kurapika unlocked the car, climbing in. Leorio climbed in as well. Kurapika started the car, glancing over Leorio with a smile on his face. He pulled out of the parking lot, headed toward the apartment complex. The drive home was a quiet one, but it was enjoyable. It was more of a calm quiet then an awkward silence. After a few minutes Kurapika pulled into the apartment complex, parking. Leorio got out of the car quickly, running over to Kurapika’s side. He opened the door for the blond, smiling softly. Kurapika turned off the car and got out. Leorio closed the door. He enter locked his arm with Kurapika’s and began walking toward their apartments. Once they were up the stairs and at their front doors Leorio let go of Kurapika's arm. 

“I had a great time tonight.” Kurapika said. Leorio smiled, feeling accomplished for making the blonds night. 

“I did too.” Leorio said. Kurapika walked closer to his. The blond got close to his face. He could feel Kurapika's breath on his lips. Kurapika slowly pressed his lips to Leorio’s. The dark haired male’s eyes widened and slowly he returned the kiss. He ran his fingers through Kurapika’s hair, feeling the blond open his mouth. Leorio slipped his tongue in earning a small sound from the blond. After a few minutes of them moving tongues against each other's Leorio pulled back to catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed from being out of breath and the fact he just kissed someone as beautiful as Kurapika. The blond tasted like lemon drops Leorio mentally noted. Sour with a sweet underneath. It was a flavor Leorio liked a lot. He looked at Kurapika. The blond was smiling at him, leaning on his door. 

“I'll see you tomorrow Leorio.” Kurapika said. Leorio nodded his head. He was still in a daze and out of breath from the kissing that a proper answer wasn't in his capability at the moment. He walked over to his door, unlocking it. He looked back at Kurapika one more time. 

“Goodnight, sunshine.” Leorio said, stepping inside. He closed the door behind him leaving Kurapika standing there. A single tear slipped down Kurapika's cheek as a smile made its way onto his face. 

“Sunshine, huh?” He asked to no one. He turned and began walking toward the stairs. He still had to speak with Killua. The plans needed to be finalized. 

Kurapika sat in a dark room, candles being the only light source. Killua sat in front of him. Killua leaned forward. “How did your date go?” He asked. Kurapika couldn't hide the smile when he thought of the events of that night. 

“It went wonderful.” Kurapika said. Killua nodded his head arching a brow. 

“I'm assuming our guess was right?” Killua asked. Kurapika nodded his head. Killua and Gon had been right all along. “You've confirmed it?” Killua asked. Kurapika smirked, pointing to his lips. Killua made a face, not that he had any room to talk, but still not like he wanted to hear what Kurapika was doing with his mouth. It was good though. Everything is falling into place. 

“Gon’s birthday is soon correct?” Kurapika asked. Killua nodded his head. 

“It's in a few weeks. Perfect amount of time for us to get everything in place.” Killua said. He began tapping his extended nails on the table. “I'm assuming you will handle Leorio.” Killua said. Kurapika smiled, resting his face in the palm of his hand. 

“Don't worry, Leorio is all mine. I will be sure to take care of him.” Kurapika said. His eyes turning scarlet just thinking about it. Killua stood up, walking over to him. He held up a glass of red liquid, blood. 

“Memento mori.” Killua said. Kurapika tapped his glass on Killua’s. He took a sip, downing the Crimson liquid. He knew Leorio would taste much sweeter than this and he very much looked forward to tasting him. It wouldn't be long now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been told that I am making Kurapika and Leorio's relationship move too fast and there is a reason for that. It will be reveled in later chapters, but there is a very good reason for them being so attracted to each other right away. I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter is going to have some of Gon's backstory and how he ended up with Killua so that's going to be fun.


	4. A day out of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon go to the park. After Gon passes out he remembers some of his past and how he and Killua met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has some of Gon's backstory in it. It gives a good idea of how he ended up with Killua and a bit of an insight on why Gon's less hyper and ball of energy. The other part is due to him, as shown in this chapter, being somewhat ill. Gon's physical health somewhat is lacking in this for reasons that will be reveled later but that's why he's not so energetic in this. Next chapter will have Ging and lovely Hisoka in it so you know shits gonna go down in that. Let me know what you guys think I love hearing your theories and thoughts on this fic.

Gon walked down the street, lollipop in his mouth humming. Killua followed close behind, grumbling about how it was too hot out for them to be walking toward the park. He would much rather be home and playing the new game he had got. He’d heard a lot about the two main guys being shippable and he wanted to see for himself. He would be seeing if it wasn’t for the fact his best friend was advetures and enjoyed nature. Gon wanted to explore and play for a bit. Killua was against it, but how could he say no to Gon’s cute face. That slight pout Gon did, a mischievous gleam in Gon’s eye while doing so. He knew he was winning over Killua with that face. In the end that face convinced Killua to go to the park with Gon. So, here they were making their way to the park in the middle of the day. A particularly hot day to be more precise. Gon looked over his shoulder at Killua, lollipop still between his lips. “Killua hurry up or we will have to walk home in the dark?” Gon said. Killua sighed and picked up the pace. He really wished he brought his skateboard with him. He would be there in no time. He could beat Gon to the park just for bragging rights. Killua began running hearing the sound of Gon’s footsteps behind him. Killua just barely beat Gon to the park, breathing hard. Gon fell on the ground next to him with a whine. “Man so close!” Gon whined. Killua smiled, finding the way Gon whined cute. 

“You’re getting faster.” Killua said, pulling Gon up. Gon smiled at him, giving him a peace sign. Gon ran toward the sandy part where the swings were. Gon sat down on one of the swings. It was a weekday and so thankfully the park was abandoned. Gon prefered to have the park to just him and Killua and being seen by people really wasn’t good for Gon. Someone might recognize him. Gon kicked his feet, trying to get moving. Killua sat on the swing next to him, pushing off as well. Killua was determined to swing higher than Gon. Despite the fact both boys looked around seventeen. Killua was hundreds of years old. They both retained their playful youth. Gon was almost eighteen. Killua was thankful for this fact. It meant the time was almost up. Killua noticed Gon’s grip on the swing loosening. He seen the dark haired boy fall forward. Killua jumped off the swing catching Gon. “Gon, are you okay?” Killua said, holding Gon close to his chest. He placed his hand on the dark haired boys head. Damn he was warm. Killua carried Gon toward a shaded area. He lied him under a tree. He stood up, walking over to grab some water from a nearby drinking fountain. Once he had a handful of water he walked back over, pouring it gently over Gon’s head. That should help a bit. Killua picked Gon up, remembering the first time he did this for the dark haired boy. 

Gon winced at the feeling of ice being pressed to his cheek. Gon knew it was necessary to reduce the swelling. Wounds such as punches and bruises were painful, but not the worst. The hits Gon received from the other children in the foster home were nothing compared to what they said about him. Calling him a monster, a cursed child, a demon. Bad things away happened to people around him and so no one sought to be his friend. They called him mean names and hit him. They treated him poorly for reasons Gon didn’t understand. Having never met his father or mother he grew up in an orphanage. Every few years he would be sent to a new one because strange things happened around Gon or because children just hated Gon. They were so mean that in the end Gon was deemed a nuisance and sent away. The children would tell Gon that the reason he was even here was because his father didn’t love him. He was a demon baby. Hell would reject him. Gon would take a hit over the words anyday. After awhile of the words, the constant hits and tants, Gon left. He ran away from the orphanage at the age of twelve. He didn’t want to be a burden on anyone anymore. If truly was a demon child then he should spend his time alone. He told himself that being alone was better than hurting people and making them hate him. He sat alone in an alley, hugging his knees to his chest. Part of him wondered if anyone was looking for him. He figured not since he was just a bother to everyone. He looked up when he heard footsteps. He seen a boy around his age walking toward him. He had blue eyes and white hair. He was dressed in grey shorts and a black turtleneck with a white shirt over it. The boy looked him over. “Gon…” The boy said. Gon’s looked into his eyes. He felt a chill run through his body. Those eyes, they were drawing him in. 

“How do you know my name?” Gon asked. The boy walked closer. Gon couldn’t will his body to move. No matter how much his mind screamed for him to run his body wouldn’t listen. The boy kneeled down in front of him. 

“That isn’t importune right now. Would you like a home?” The boy asked. Gon’s eyes widened. He did, but he didn’t want to cause this boy trouble. Even if it was a trap he would likely end up being a burden on these people. “My names Killua by the way.” The boy said, smiling. The boy reached his hand out. Gon decided to take Killua’s hand. If he became too much of a burden on Killua the white haired boy could always throw him out. Gon took Killua’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you Killua. I would love a home.” Gon said, a small smile making its way onto his face. That was the start of a better life for Gon. 

Gon woke up to the feeling of being carried, the soft swaying. He looked up to see Killua walking. He realized he was being carried on the white haired boys back.Gon’s smiled softly, nuzzling the back of the white haired boy. He was thankful for having Killua. The white haired boy had helped him out so much. He saved him from those awful people who didn’t understand him. They didn’t understand Gon and how he felt, not like Killua does. Killua looked back at him. “You’re awake.” Killua said. Gon smiled and nodded his head. Killua smirked, dropping Gon. The dark haired boy fell on his butt. He reached back rubbing it. He glared up at Killua who stood smirking. “Since you are awake you can walk the rest of the way.” Killua said, stretching his arms out. Gon stood up, brushing the dirt off his butt. “Man Gon you’re heavy.” Killua said, sighing. Gon rolled his eyes. Killua was such a drama prince sometimes. The two of them began walking the rest of the way home. Gon looked at Killua, smiling. KIllua looked over, cheeks turning a bit red. “Why are you looking at me like that idiot?” Killua asked, cheeks only turning more red. 

“Because Killua is cute and kind and i’m glad I met you.” Gon said. Killua’s whole face turned red and he puffed out his cheeks, looking away from Gon. Why did he have to say such embarrassing things so casually? Must have been in his nature. His freak of nature ways. To say Gon was a freak of nature wasn’t too far off. Killua smiled at that thought. He glanced over at Gon who was looking at trees as they walked by them. Killua can remember very vividly sitting in a tree like that with Gon in fall. The leafs crisp and brown and orange in color. The smell of pumpkin and spices filling the air as they watch the autumn sunset. Every now and then a small complaint of leafs falling on the blond sitting below them. Kurapika’s chastity and youthful comments. The sound of lips touching and the whine of the blond because the person holding him is keeping him from reading his book. Gon and Killua laugh at this while also saying in an almost childish tone that it’s gross and the two below them should get a room. Killua is broke from his thoughts by Gon’s yelling of them being home. The two boys climb up the stairs and take no time entering the apartment. Killua is tired from the long walk and having to carry Gon most the way home. He could use some sleep anyways and he was sure Gon could as well. The boy wasn’t feeling well and after he passed out in the park Killua made a mental note to be sure Gon doesn’t go out much. The time was drawing near and Gon’s physical health would only take a major turn from here on. Killua opened the door and was met with a screaming child tackling him. He looked down to see a mess of black hair which was also known as Alluka. Killua’s younger sister whom he doted on and also was likely being chased by Illumi based on her screaming. Sure enough Illumi ran over to them, angry look on his face. Killua stood up, allowing Alluka to hide behind him. 

“Okay, what the hell is going on here?” Killua asked, glaring slightly at Illumi. Likely the older boy started this. He had a deep hatred for Alluka, for some reason Killua didn’t even know, and so he attempted to kill her at least four times a week. Those were on good weeks too. Illumi stuck out his hands which caused Killua and Gon to immediately start laughing. Illumi’s nails were pink and blue and it was clear what had happened. Killua turned to Alluka, attempting to calm his laughing. “Alluka, did you paint big brother Illumi’s nails?” KIllua asked, a few small giggles escaping him. Alluka smiled and nodded her head. She was clearly very proud of what she had done. Killua turned his attention back to Illumi. “Illumi, please for once in your life give her a break.” Killua said. Illumi sighed and turned around. 

“Whatever. Just keep a better leash on that thing.” Illumi said, walking off. Killua glared at him and Alluka stuck her tongue out. Killua petted her head and smiled at her. 

“Gon and I are going to rest in my room since we’ve had a long day. Try to stay out of trouble for me okay?” Killua said. Alluka nodded her head and ran off. Killua walked into his room lying on the bed. Gon lied next to him. The two of them shared a bed for a few years now. At first it was a child innocence but as they got older it was more of a way of seeking attention. They craved each other's presence in a less childish way. By fifteen they were sharing small kisses and knew what they felt was beyond friendship. Now they shared a bed out of convenience and because it was all they knew. It just felt right. Gon leaned forward, pressing a tired kiss to Killua’s lips. It was gentle and slow, something romantic and the tiredness of both boys could be felt in it. Killua wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy, pulling him close. Gon was asleep in minutes and Killua didn’t blame him. They had something very important to do the next day. They were going to a fair and more importunately they were going to meet Gon’s father. They were going to see Ging. Killua ran his fingers though Gon’s hair. Ging would give them the last of what they needed for everything to go off without a hitch. Now was the issue of getting Kurapika to drive them there. It wasn’t really an issue Killua just hated asking anything of the blond. He knew it had to be done though since the carnival or whatever it was took three hours by car. Killua didn’t even want to think about what that equaled walking. Killua placed a kiss on Gon’s head. “I’m sorry you have to suffer so much Gon, but don’t worry everything will be okay soon. It will be all over soon.” Killua whispered. He couldn’t wait for these few weeks to pass. Once Gon’s birthday passed he would no longer have to worry for the dark haired boy and Kurapika will have what rightfully is his. In the meantime he would do his best to keep Gon well rested and in the least amount of pain he could.


	5. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio, Killua, Kurapika and Gon all go to a carnival to meet Ging. Once they get there they are met with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! The plot is really coming along well and I hope I captured Kurapika's inter torment well. Though he's pretty much come to terms with his situation.

Kurapika sighed. Gon and Killua were currently asking him to take them to the carnival. He didn’t mind taking them, really he needed to go as well. He needed to hear what Ging had to say and what advise the man had to give. Ging might have some advice for how to handle Leorio. The part Kurapika was having an issue with was finding an excuse to hang out with the same kids he told Leorio to stay away from. He could always tell Leorio that he only was meaning that the police didn’t need to get involved. That sounded good. He would go with that if Leorio seen him hanging out with Gon and Killua. If all avoidable he wanted keep Leorio far away from this matter. This wasn’t his issue to deal with. He needed to stay ignorant to what was happening until the right time came. “Fine. I’ll drive you guys there.” Kurapika said. Gon and Killua smiled and high fived. At that moment, by some unlucky stroke of fate, Leorio happened to walk up. He looked at Kurapika then back to the two boys then to Kurapika. He arched a brow giving him a look of confusion. Kurapika sighed, the unavoidable was about to happen. If Leorio asked to go with them Kurapika would have to worry about the dark haired doctor getting into trouble. He wouldn’t even know what trouble looked like ether. Kurapika sighed, walking over to him. “I thought those kids were dangerous and I should stay away from them?” Leorio asked. Kurapika sighed, hoping this sounded logical and believable. 

“I meant to not go to the police about them. There isn’t anything wrong with them, just the police don’t need to know about them is all.” Kurapika said. Leorio only stared at the blond. Kurapika wrapped his arms around Leorio’s neck, getting close to his face. He looked into Leorio’s eyes. “Trust me okay. When the time comes I will tell you everything, but for now I need you to just take my word for it.” Kurapika said. Leorio sighed. How could he say no to those eyes? 

“How could I ever say no to you when you have such convincing eyes?” Leorio asked. Kurapika pressed his lips to Leorio’s, a smiling making it’s way onto his lips. They heard gagging sounds behind them. They looked back to see Killua making gagging motions and Gon sticking his tongue out. Leorio arched a brow. Kurapika just rolled his eyes. “Since you guys are going to this carnival how about I go with?” Leorio said. Before Kurapika could say anything Gon butted in. 

“That would be great! You and Kurapika can go on another date.” Gon said. Kurapika glared at the dark haired boy and Leorio’s whole face turned red. He walked over to Gon, face torn between looking shocked and embarrassed. 

“How do you know we went on a date?” Leorio asked. Killua groaned. Now he had to save him, Gon and Kurapika’s ass. He covered Gon’s mouth before he said something that would only worsen the situation. 

“We saw you the other night coming home. You both were quite loud as you nearly made out in front of your apartments.” Killua said, sounding as irritated as he was. Leorio growled, face growing redder. He now seen why Kurapika said to stay away from these kids. They were irritating. Killua removed his hand from Gon’s mouth. “Now can we please get to the carnival?” Killua asked. Kurapika nodded his head. He grabbed Leorio’s hand, immediately diverting the older male's attention to Kurapika. Leorio’s anger melted into calm the moment he seen the blond's face. The four of them began making their way to Kurapika’s car. Once they walked up to the yellow beetle car, Killua turned to Gon. “Punch buggy!” Killua yelled and punched Gon’s shoulder. Leorio seen Kurapika’s eyebrow twitch. If it weren’t for the blonds clear annoyance at the jokes Leorio would have joined in on Gon and Killua’s cracks. Kurapika looked over at the two laughing boys, glaring slightly. Thier laughter immediately died down. Kurapika unlocked the car, pulling the seat back. Sadly in order for Gon and Killua to get into the back seat it meant Leorio and Kurapika had to put their seat down. That wouldn’t be an issue if it wasn’t for the fact the two acted like children. Leorio could practically feel the kicking at the back of his seat already. Gon climbed in first followed by Killua. Once both boys were in Kurapika pulled his seat back up. He got in, turning the car on. Leorio quickly climbed in. Kurapika pulled out of the apartment parking lot. Leorio braced himself for a long ride. 

As it turned out Leorio was right. The ride was long and filled with Gon and Killua yelling at each other and fighting over who got the thunderstone to make their shiny eevee a Jolteon. In the end Killua won, but only because he gave Gon a firestone so he could have a shiny Flareon. Thankfully neither of them tried to kick his seat and Kurapika said they were almost to the carnival. Why they were going at night was beyond Leorio. Maybe because it was cooler outside at night. Leorio didn’t mind some night walking and he got to spend time with Kurapika. He wanted to ask the blond something, but he needed to get him alone. He didn’t want to say it in front of Gon and Killua and earn more taunting from them. They would never let him hear the end of it if they knew his question. Kurapika pulled into a parking spot, parking. He turned the car off, climbing out. Leorio got out as well. After Kurapika let Gon and Killua out he locked the door. The four of them began walking toward the carnival. Killua was holding Gon’s hand, blushing. Leorio found his opening to tease Killua about next time the white haired boy started with him. Leorio reached out, taking Kurapika’s hand in his own. The blond looked over at him. When they reached the gate for entry Kurapika pulled his hand away from Leorio’s. The blond paid their way in which Leorio was discouraged about. The blond had drove him there the least he could do is pay his own way in. He grabbed Kurapika’s hand as they walked in leaning close to the blond. “You didn’t have to pay for me to get in.” Leorio said. Kurapika smiled and got close to Leorio’s face. 

“Win me something and we’re even.” Kurapika said. Leorio smirked. A challenge, he could handle that. Gon looked at Kurapika and Leorio. 

“Killua and I are going to find my dad.” Gon said. Kurapika nodded his head. Gon took Killua’s hand, running off. As they were running Gon felt Killua tense up. The dark haired boy looked back seeing slicked back red hair and a black shirt with playing card symbols on it. He looked at Killua who only tightened his hold on Gon’s hand. The two kept going, leaving Kurapika and Leorio to take care of themselves. Kurapika began walking with Leorio, waiting for the dark haired man to find a game he deemed good enough for him to do. It was more of that he could do and less of coolest prizes. Kurapika could tell this was the case as Leorio tried to act cool. He was truly a dork and that fact brought a smile to Kurapika’s face. He often was smiling lately without realizing. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time. He really missed this feeling. A feeling of joy and someone caring for him. A feeling he hadn’t known since. Kurapika was broke from his thoughts by Leorio loudly announcing he found game worthy of his expertise. 

“You do know carnival games are rip offs and you won’t likely beat any?” Kurapika asked. Leorio gasped and looked personally offended by the blonds lack of faith in him. He put a hand on his chest, releasing another dramatic sigh. Kurapika could feel an eyeroll coming on. 

“I can’t believe my prince charming has no faith in. My sunshine doesn’t believe I can win him something. I am hurt.” Leorio said, dramatically wiping away a fake tear. Kurapika rolled his eyes feeling his cheeks heat up. Leorio was just causally and very loudly throwing these compliments and nicknames at him. Kurapika wasn’t sure if his face was red from Leorio’s romancing him or embarrassment. After a moment he settled on both. 

“Fine I have faith in you now win me a damn bear before I kick your ass.” Kurapika said. Leorio grinned and Kurapika could already feel the facepalm. Whatever Leorio was about to say was only going to make everything worse. 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Leorio asked, pulling out some money so he could try this game. 

“It’s a promise.” Kurapika said, smirking. 

“Oh kinky.” Leorio said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kurapika rolled his eyes playfully, a small laugh escaping him. The game Leorio chose was popping balloons with darts. Kurapika wasn’t sure how Leorio was going to do on this. After Leorio paid the man and got his darts he got ready to throw them. Kurapika was tempted to mess him up just for laughs, but he was more interested in how Leorio was going to do. The dark haired doctor threw the first dart, hitting on of the balloons. Kurapika’s eyes widened as he hit them all precisely. Leorio looked at him, grinning. “So, what does my prince want?” Leorio asked, throwing his arm over Kurapika’s shoulder. 

“I want the cat that looks like a sushi roll.” Kurapika said. The man handed it to Kurapika. The blond smiled looking at Leorio. The dark haired man started playing with Kurapika’s hair. The two of them began walking, Kurapika leaning on Leorio. 

“I actually have something I need to ask you.” Leorio said. Kurapika arched a brow looking at the taller man. He seen Leorio’s cheeks turn red as he seemed to struggle to find the right words. Both of them stopped walking, Leorio turning to look at Kurapika. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He needed to say this now or he would never get it out. “Kurapika, we’ve been on a few dates and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Leorio asked. He seen Kurapika’s cheeks turn red as the blond's eyes widened. He seen tears welling up in Kurapika’s eyes. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to I understand.” Leorio said. He nearly fell over as Kurapika crushed his lips into Leorio’s. Leorio returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurapika. Kurapika pulled back slowly, a small smile on his lips. 

“I would love to be your boyfriend.” Kurapika said. Leorio had never felt so happy in his life. He felt so blessed to have Kurapika. Finally he could heal the blonds wounds and everything would be okay. At least that’s what Leorio thought. 

Gon and Killua had finally managed to track down Ging. The man was quite good at hiding. He would have been hid better if not for the fact he had Kite with him and the white haired male liked animals. So, they were near the animals. Kite was currently petting one of the goats. Gon ran over, tackling Kite in a hug. Ging just looked at them arching a brow. He was thankful that if anyone got tackled it wasn’t him. Gon stood up and Killua facepalmed. They were in a public place and that wasn’t the place for throwing Kite to the ground. Killua wouldn’t be surprised if Ging had threw Kite to the ground in public before, but it was different then Gon’s and even less appropriate. “Sorry Kite.” Gon said, rubbing the back of his head. Kite stood up, brushing off the dirt from his clothes. 

“It’s okay just don’t do it again.” Kite said. He looked around. “Okay, let's go somewhere private so we can talk.” Kite said, leading them toward a part of the carnival that didn’t have many people. Once they were in a more secluded spot, Kite looked at them. “Ging is going to explain the details and give you the things you need.” Ging stepped forward as Kite said this. He really wished the white haired man didn’t leave it up to him. He was bad at dealing with people, especially his kid. 

“In this bag is everything you will need for Gon’s birthday. I have also placed a key and an address in there. Be sure you take him there eighteen hours before Gon’s birthday. You need to be sure you have time to prepare everything and if you run into any issue don’t hesitate to contact me or Kite. If nothing goes on and you don’t need us we will be there sometime within the following days.” Ging said. He handed Killua a bag. The white haired boy peaked inside, seeing a few bottles, a book and some candles. He closed the bag. 

“Thank you for all your help.” Killua said. Ging just waved at him and Kite smiled a bit. 

“It’s our job to insure everything goes over smoothly with Gon.” Kite said. Gon smiled and hugged both Kite and Ging. Kite hugged back. Ging took a minute, being unused to the affection of his son. Sometime he questioned how well he did as a father. He would have liked to have been involved more in Gon’s life, but it was for the best Gon grew up without him. Killua was the best one to keep Gon safe till the time came and so it had to be Killua who seen Gon through this whole ordeal. Killua was the only one who could help Gon right now and till Gon’s birthday. After that no one knew what was to come. The importune thing was getting everything ready for Gon’s birthday. This surely would be the best and hardest. Gon and Killua waved goodbye to Ging and Kite, preparing to rejoin Kurapika and Leorio. They needed to report what they learned to Kurapika. He would have to take them to the location Ging had set up. As they walked Gon looked over at Killua. 

“That man earlier, with the slicked back hair. He seemed familiar.” Gon said. Killua glanced over at him, frowning. 

“Hisoka, a demon that feeds off of humans life energy and someone who knows us all too well.” Killua said. He remembered how sleazy and sneaky the bastard was. Hisoka did things for pure entertainment and pleasure. He sought his own amusement and whoever was hurt in the process was just collateral. Someone whom they had clashed with many times. A demon of the most sinful kind. One that couldn’t be ruled or controlled. No human had ever contracted him as far as Killua knew. “His ties with us run far back and he’s likely here to entertain himself.” Killua said. Gon could see the look in Killua’s eyes. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. Gon grabbed Killua’s hand smiling at him. Killua smiled at him, holding his hand. “Don’t worry Gon. I swear I will keep you safe until you’re able to defend yourself again.” Killua said. Gon leaned in, pressing his lips to Killua’s. He knew the white haired boy would keep him safe. Soon he could keep Killua safe as well. 

Leorio was waiting with Kurapika because the blond got a text from Gon and Killua, saying they would be here soon. Leorio sat on the ground with the blond on his lap because he refused to have his prince sit on the dirty ground. Plus it was hard and that was no place for a tush as royal as Kurapika’s to sit. Leorio was also enjoying the fact he had a good reach on Kurapika’s hair. The blonds hair was soft and quite fun to play with. They heard yelling and seen Gon running up waving at them. Kurapika stood up along with Leorio. Gon and Killua stopped when they reached the two older boys. Kurapika looked at them. “Did you talk to Ging?” Kurapika asked. Gon nodded his head. Kurapika smiled and noticed Hisoka standing off to the side. He waved at Kurapika, smiling a bit. It was his way of saying we need to talk. Kurapika looked at Leorio. “I’ll be back in a second. Leorio take Gon and Killua on a few rides, i’ll text you when i’m done.” Kurapika said. Leorio nodded his head and walked off with Gon and Killua. Killua looked at Kurapika with knowing eyes and nodded his head. Kurapika walked over to Hisoka, glaring at the demonic man. 

“Whats with the face? Don’t give me that look I assure you I come with peace in mind.” Hisoka said, the smirk could be heard in his voice. Kurapika narrowed his eyes at the red haired man. 

“That I find really hard to believe.” Kurapika said. Hisoka frowned a bit waving his hand. Kurapika rolled his eyes, looking at Hisoka. “What is it you want anyways?” Kurapika asked, venom in his voice. Hisoka smirked stepping closer to Kurapika. 

“I came to remind you not to screw up again.” Hisoka said. He pushed past Kurapika, looking back at him over his shoulder. “It would do you good to remember who gave you that earring and what they took from you. That piece of jewelry is a reminder of the monster you’ve become and the monster your master was.” Hisoka said. Kurapika’s eyes turned scarlet and he glared at the joker demon. He was on the verge of ripping out the demons throat. 

“He did it out of love!” Kurapika said, growling. Hisoka let out a throaty laugh. 

“You thought that didn’t you? Your master was a vampire do not forget that. He made you a monster because you were a beautiful human.” Hisoka made sure to look Kurapika in the eye as he said his next words. “And you were a stupid human at that because you allowed such a sinful creature to defile you.” Kurapika clinched his fist, tears filling his eyes. Hisoka turned away smirking. “I would have loved to have the chance to ask him what your innocence tastes like. I’m sure the pleasure he took in ripping it away was one to be admired.” Hisoka said, walking off. Kurapika stared at the ground, tears falling from his eyes. No matter the reason for his turning, no matter the reason he lost his mortality he was loyal to the one who changed him to the end. His heart was in chains. A chain jail that bound his heart to one person and one person alone. No one could ever have his heart and deep down his loyalty always lied with the one who made him what he was. No words nor action could change this fact. Kurapika was a slave to the very blood in his veins. His mission reminded the same. 

Kurapika eventually found his way back to Gon and Killua. He had pulled himself together and pushed back those emotions. They didn’t matter right now. His goal, his mission was top priority. Nothing could get in his way. Leorio sat on the ground looking extremely pale. “What happened to him?” Kurapika asked. He sat next to the man, seeing him taking sips of water. 

“We took him on a few stomach turning rides.” Gon admitted sheepishly. Kurapika facepalmed. It was obvious Leorio wasn’t the kind of person who handled those rides well. Gon pointed to the ferris wheel. “Killua and I want to go on that before we leave.” Kurapika nodded his head. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll stay with Leorio while you two do that.” Kurapika said. The two boys smiled, running off. They quickly got on, wanting to be at the top when the fireworks started. Gon looked into Killua’s eyes, noticing how they glew and shone in the dark. 

“Killua’s eyes are pretty.” Gon said. Killua blushed, leaning in close. He slowly pressed his lips to Gon’s their kiss slow at first but slowly picked up as the fireworks went off in the background. Killua slipped his tongue in Gon’s mouth, earning a small sound from the dark haired boy. The fireworks only added to the romantic mood. Gon was glad he got to experience this with Killua. He wasn’t sure how things would change after his birthday or even if things would stay the same. That fact scared him quite a bit. He trusted Killua and knew the white haired boy would never let any harm come to him. “Thank you Killua. I love you.” Gon whispered. Killua’s face turned red as he pressed his forehead to Gon’s looking into the dark haired boy's eyes. 

“I love you too Gon.” 

Kurapika sat, Leorio leaning on him as the fireworks went off. Pink, blue, green all lit up across the blonds face and Leorio couldn’t keep himself from admiring the way Kurapika’s eyes lit up with every bright spark that struck the sky. Brown irises reflecting colors that complemented even the deepest hues of his brown pools. Kurapika turned his head, slowly pressing his lips to Leorio’s. The romance of the situation only adding more flare. Leorio’s cheeks turned pink as he released a noise on Leorio was capable of making. Kurapika lied his head atop Leorio’s, watching the colors explode in the sky before dying out in a mist of smoke. Kurapika’s thoughts on Hisoka’s earlier words. The heart that no longer beat was wrapped in ice cold chains and the one holding the other end was Kurapika’s master. No one else could ever have the blonds heart for the rest of eternity. Kurapika’s morality and freedom was in the hands of someone else. His loyalty undying and belonging to someone else. His love and mind also someone else's. Kurapika didn’t mind this aspect. It was one that had been in place for a long time and freedom just didn’t sound right. The word left an awful taste in his mouth and didn’t set well in his mind. This was Kurapika’s price. The price of love and the price of eternity. 

Hisoka smirked as he seen a girl with green hair and a big hat leaving the carnival. Why not stir up some trouble while he's bored?


	6. Pancakes and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio scores another date with Kurapika and the blond gives into a dark desire. Meanwhile Killua prepares for the fated day with Gon.

Leorio had enjoyed his short lived vacation. Sadly though he had to return to work tonight. He was thankful for the time off, but just a few more days would have been nice. Thankfully since it was only part time Leorio would be out by nine. He started getting dressed, needing to walk all the way to his job. It was around forty minutes away by walking, but it didn’t hurt to be early. Leorio finished putting on his apron. He had a hard time with it at first, but he had gotten better with putting it on. He grabbed his keys and walked out the front door. Once he was outside, he locked his door. He pulled his phone out when he felt it vibrate. It was from Hanzo, meaning it likely was an invite to some kind of party or him needing a wingman for picking up girls. As he figured it was him asking Leorio if he wanted to hang at a club tonight. Leorio decided it would be nice to hang out and maybe a certain cute blond would go on another date with him. He walked over knocking at Kurapika’s door. If Kurapika said he didn’t want to go Leorio would make up a reason not to go. He just really wanted to spend more time with the blond, get to know him a bit more. Kurapika opened the door, a basket in one hand. He smiled when he seen Leorio, stepping out of his apartment. He set the basket down. “I see you were about to go out.” Leorio said. Kurapika stood up, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

“Yes, the fated laundry day.” Kurapika said with a slight laugh. Leorio started laughing as well. He picked up the basket. 

“Let me help you then.” Leorio said. Kurapika shook his head. 

“You don’t have to help me. I can get it.” Kurapika said. Leorio put his hand up. 

“Please what kind of knight would I be if I can’t carry a simple basket for my prince?” Leorio asked. He seen the blond's cheeks turn red. He knew he won this one. The blond began walking down the stairs, Leorio following behind him. Once they reached the laundry room Leorio set the basket on top of a washer. Kurapika kissed Leorio’s cheek earning a blush from the taller male. 

“Thank you, Leorio.” Kurapika said. Leorio smiled, doing a slight bow. 

“Anything for my sunshine.” Leorio said. He walked over, leaning down, kissing Kurapika’s lips. The blonde kissed back. Leorio placed his hands on Kurapika’s side, rubbing his thumb against Kurapika’s side. The blond pulled back, cheeks flushed. “I have a question for you.” Leorio said. Kurapika smirked, looking Leorio over. 

“I have one for you as well.” Kurapika asked. Leorio could tell from Kurapika’s smirk that he was going to ask something that would lead to teasing. Leorio decided to let the blond ask his question first. Get the embarrassment over with. He nodded his head, telling Kurapika to continue. “What are you wearing?” Kurapika asked, holding back a laugh. Leorio looked down then back to Kurapika. 

“It’s my work uniform.” Leorio said. Kurapika arched a brow then bursted out laughing. Leorio’s face turned red and he growled. After a few minutes Kurapika calmed his laughing. 

“You work at the pancake place?” Kurapika said. Leorio’s face turned even more red from embarrassment. Here comes the jabs and taunts. 

“Yes I do and if you keep making fun of me I’ll pour maple syrup over you and turn you into a pancake.” Leorio said. The blond only laughed harder at this. Kurapika grabbed Leorio’s shirt pulling him close. 

“I might like it if you put syrup on me and eat me up.” Kurapika said, smirking. Leorio was sure that when Kurapika came into existence it was to frustrate him emotionally and sexually. The blond did it quite often. He wondered if the blond was naturally like this or if this was a learned trait. 

“Now for my question.” Leorio said. He was doing his best to push away those lovely little thoughts the blond had given him. Kurapika hummed, in that way he always did, and arched a bow. “Would you like to go to the bar later with me and a friend?” Leorio asked. Kurapika looked off to the side like he was thinking then looked back. 

“Sure as long as you promise to do some dancing with me while we are there.” Kurapika said. Leorio arched a brow. Kurapika liked dancing? He was full of surprises and as Leorio was finding out he quite a bit enjoyed surprises. 

“Sure. What kind of dancing?” Leorio asked. Kurapika looked at him, smirking as he started loading a washer with his clothes. After his loaded the clothes into the wash and started it he looked at Leorio wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Dirty dancing.” Kurapika said. Leorio’s cheeks turned red. He was definitely going to need to get drunk for this. Leorio wasn’t the best dancer and he had no clue what he was doing when it came to dirty dancing. He had seen some videos before and had an idea how it worked, but he had never done it. The idea of the blond grinding on him or their bodies touching though made Leorio feel very warm and so he couldn't deny Kurapika’s request. 

“You’ve got a deal. Since the bar isn’t far from here we can walk home after we are done.” Leorio said. Kurapika leaned on the washers. 

“It’s a date then. Now get to work pancake boy so we can have fun.” Kurapika said. Leorio glared slightly before nodding his head. He looked forward to tonight. He began walking toward work. It was only a few hours. 

Leorio sighed, finally after five hours he was done with his shift. He had some good tips tonight and that meant he could pay for Kurapika’s drinks. He didn’t take the blond for being one to like bars, but then again Kurapika was full of surprises. Leorio clocked out and waved to Bisky as he walked out. His boss who was much too youthful and energetic for her age. When he got outside he was met with a surprise. Kurapika stood there. The blond was wearing white jeans with a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. He looked hot. He smiled at Leorio, walking over. “I thought we could walk there together.” Kurapika said. Leorio was still admiring how great his boyfriend looked. How the blond could wear anything and still look amazing was beyond Leorio. 

“Sounds good to me. How long have you been here?” Leorio asked, grabbing Kurapika’s hand. The blond looked at his phone to check the time before looking back at Leorio. 

“Maybe twenty minutes.” Kurapika said. Leorio looked at him with wide eyes. That was a long time for Kurapika to be standing out here. Leorio felt somewhat bad for not telling the blond when he would get off. Kurapika could have at least sat inside and not out in the dark. What if someone had tried to hurt the blond? Leorio would never forgive himself if someone hurt Kurapika while the blond was waiting on him. 

“Next time you should come inside. What if someone mugged you while you were waiting out here for me?” Leorio asked, clearly worried. Kurapika smiled, finding the dark haired mans concern for him cute. He turned Leorio’s face toward him, kissing his lips. He pulled away, looking into his eyes. 

“Don’t worry. I can take care of myself.” Kurapika said. Leorio was still a bit concerned, but he knew Kurapika could kick ass if he had to. The blond could more than likely kick his ass if he really wanted to. That thought made Leorio laugh a bit. The blond just stared at him with knowing eyes. Sometimes he thought Kurapika could read his mind. He was thankful he couldn’t though because he thought some pretty embarrassing stuff. After a few minutes they reached the club. Leorio opened the door for Kurapika. The blond smiled walking inside. Leorio walked in behind him. The two of them began walking toward Hanzo, Leorio leading the way. Hanzo smiled when he seen Leorio. 

“Oh man did you finally pay someone to date you?” Hanzo asked. Leorio smacked him upside the head and Kurapika started laughing. 

“Hanzo, this is Kurapika and no I did not have to pay him to date me.” Leorio said, throwing his arm over Kurapika’s shoulder. The blond leaned on Leorio. “In fact he came onto me first.” Leorio said, proudly. Kurapika figured Leorio had struck out with every person he had hit on to this day from the sounds of it. Hanzo made it sound like Leorio had a very hard time getting people to go out with him.

“Are you finally learning how to charm?” Hanzo asked Leorio. The doctor in training just shrugged. He didn’t know how he had managed to impress Kurapika enough to get the blond to be his boyfriend. 

“He charmed me.” Kurapika said. Hanzo gave Leorio a thumbs up and the three of them got a table. Leorio knew half way through them getting drinks Hanzo would run off to hit on some girl he found interesting. He liked that idea, it meant alone time with Kurapika. Sure enough after a few drinks Hanzo ran off. Leorio was starting to feel the effects and he wasn’t sure how much Kurapika could drink before both of them would be a stumbling mess. Leorio already knew he was going to be stumbling and he hoped Kurapika could at least walk or both of them were in trouble. Kurapika leaned over the table the smell of alcohol on his breath. “Leorio~” Kurapika said with a purr. Leorio snorted and nodded his head. “You ready to do some dirty dancing?” Kurapika asked, words a bit slurred. Leorio nodded his head and stood up. Kurapika stood up and grabbed Leorio’s hand pulling him toward the dance floor. Once they reached the dance floor Kurapika let his body fall into the rhythm. Leorio watched the way Kurapika’s hips moved and swayed to the music. Leorio hooked his fingers into the loops of Kurapika’s jeans, pulling the blonde closer so their bodies were pressed together. Leorio grinded his hips against Kurapika’s, earning a gasp from the blond. Kurapika put his arms around Leorio’s neck, grinding back. Both of them started giggling. “Wait. Hold on a second.” Kurapika said, turning around. He pressed his butt to Leorio, sliding up and down. Leorio blushed, moving his hips with Kurapika’s. The blond giggled looking back at Leorio. Leorio got close to Kurapika’s ear. 

“Let's get out of here. I’m ready to go home.” Leorio said. Kurapika nodded his head. He grabbed Leorio’s hand, walking out of the club with him. The two of them stumbled up the street, laughing and tripping along the way. Once they reached the apartments, Kurapika unlocked his door, motioning for Leorio to follow. Leorio smiled, walking inside the apartment. Kurapika closed the door behind him, locking it. He set the keys on the coffee table and sat on the couch, pulling Leorio onto the couch. Leorio ran his fingers through Kurapika’s hair, looking into his eyes. He ran his thumb over Kurapika’s cheek. Kurapika’s eyes drifted to Leorio’s neck. He felt his mouth go dry. He hadn’t feed in a few days and Leorio’s neck was so tempting. One small taste wouldn’t hurt. Kurapika realized how close he got to Leorio and his eyes widened. He gritted his teeth. The voice of the one who turned him rings in the back of his mind. Feed! Take what's rightfully yours. Kurapika frowned, unbuttoning Leorio’s shirt. The older man would likely not remember this and if he did Kurapika could use compulsion to make him forget. Kurapika pulled Leorio’s shirt off, climbing in his lap. 

“I’m sorry, Leorio.” Kurapika whispered, sinking his fangs into Leorio’s shoulder. Leorio moaned leaning his head back. His whole body feeling with a warm tingling. After Kurapika drank his fill he pulled away. Leorio lied there, eyes half-lidded as he panted. He was drunkenly muttering Kurapika’s name and the blond was sure between the alcohol and the venom from his fangs Leorio was having some interesting thoughts about him right now. He petted Leorio’s head, frowning. “I’m sorry for all the things I’m about to do to you.” Kurapika said. Despite his words and the guilt he felt that regret didn’t quite reach his heart. His remorse wasn’t sincere. Kurapika couldn’t feel bad for what was to come because he knew he had to do it. That last order, the final demand the one who turned him gave, carved into his being. It was etched into his heart along with everything else the man ever said and done to him. Every touch was still felt on Kurapika’s skin and god did he love it. Because it was his and that person was the only one who he could truly love. That man held his heart and soul and Kurapika didn’t have the will nor right to care. Kurapika left Leorio on the couch going to his room. He seen his reflection in the mirror in his room and touched the earring in his ear. Hisoka’s words echoing as he did so. ‘It would do you good to remember who gave you that earring and what they took from you. That piece of jewelry is a reminder of the monster you’ve become and the monster your master was.’ And maybe it would. Kurapika felt tears stream down his face and he smiled. Because he deserved this. This was his punishment for the sins he committed. Because his life was never his to begin with. 

Killua felt bad about it. He hated the fact that even in such a weak state Gon was helping him. The dark haired boy currently lied under him as Killua drank from his neck. The little bit of pleasure Killua’s fangs provided serving as a sort of pain reducer. Gon had a high fever and his body ached and yet he still offered his blood to Killua. Because the white haired boy needed as much strength as he could have for Gon’s birthday. Because neither boy knew what to expect. Killua pulled away, blood slipping down the corner of his mouth. Gon smiled weakly at him. Killua had never seen Gon so sick before and Ging informed him it would only worsen from here on. Killua prepared himself for the worst, but what even was the worst. Killua got up and came back with a damp, cool rag. He placed it on Gon’s forehead. The boy had fallen asleep. “It’s likely Gon won’t even wake up for his birthday. It’s hard to say but he could go into a coma anywhere from forty-two to seventy-eight hours before the day of his eighteenth birthday.” Was what Ging had told him. Killua had no choice but to trust that they were right. If for some reason Gon’s symptoms worsened or the time came earlier then expected Killua didn’t know what he would do. He would be alone in the first place on the day anyways. He took the chance while Gon slept to read the book Ging gave him. It was a bit hard to read since it was wrote in latin and Killua was a bit rusty when it came to that language. When he had issues he would contact Ging who would help, but Kurapika also did a few translations. Killua could do nothing, but study the book and hope the advise in it was accurate. The time was drawing near. Soon Killua would face his hardest trail since the incident over a hundred and thirty years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Also, in this fic being bit by a vampire doesn't turn you. You have to drink the vampires blood to turn. So, everyone is safe for now. I almost made Leorio get touchy (if you know what I mean) with Pika when the blond was drinking his blood, but my Killua (who hates Leopika) was already saying how gross they were in this fic so I was deterred from adding it, but do not worry because they will get a smut scene in the next chapter or so. It won't be next chapter but maybe the one after that. If you guys have any ideas for the upcoming smut please feel free to throw them at me or tell me them on my tumblr which is two-heartsx. I would love to hear what you guys wanna see when they do the do. Thank you guys so much for all the comments and the kudos and the reads it really truly means so much to me.


	7. The Start Of A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio returns to work and class. His life is looking up and normal once again, but will a certain blond shatter that normal? Meanwhile Killua prepares for Gon's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyes. This update has been needing to be done for quite sometime, but I needed to find the time to do it. I have been very busy as I am currently working on a fic of Leopika with Agender!Kurapika and Trans boy! Leorio. As well as a fic with Genderfluid!Killua and Trans girl! Gon. I am also in the process of doing a fic for Erased (which I was also catching up on so that's another reason for the slowness of this chapter) I have two uncompleted Leopika fics in the works as well. One for art I seen and one I am collaborating with another writer on it. I also had to finish the birthday gift for one of my friends (which is a gureshin fic) and I need to do an Easter fic for my Killu (which will likely be a clack fic. Cloud x Zack) I have also switched to a different online school (with more work then my other but I will get credits for this one) so that adds to things I have to do that will somewhat hinder my writing. Fret not I will still very much keep up with this fic as I am excited for the next few chapters. I'm unsure if I should do smut next chapter or the one after that I will let you guys decide when I should do that. Thanks you guys for being patient and reading and the comments and kudos it means the world to me.

Leorio woke to the feeling of his head pounding. He was sure he was extremely hung over and he had to fight the urge to throw up. He sat up, holding his head. He realized he wasn’t in his apartment and his eyes widened. He stood up, rubbing the back of his head. He figured he must be in Kurapika’s apartment. He knew him and the blond had went home together. He very faintly remembered them stumbling home. He also remembered something along the lines of them making out or had it gone farther. Leorio couldn’t remember. He looked down, realizing that everything except his shirt was on. That meant likely he didn’t do anything stupid. He wanted his first time with Kurapika to be one in which they were both sober and took their time. He wanted to be gentle with the blond and show him that he was loved. He wanted to find every wound the blond had and help him through it. To remind him the past was the past and he was here. He seen Kurapika walk out of his bedroom which was right across from the living room. The blond was dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Leorio smiled, waving to him. The blond had a bit of bed head so his hair was all over the place. Kurapika seen him and smiled. “Morning Leo.” Kurapika said, walking over. Leorio blushed at the nickname Kurapika gave him. Leorio grabbed Kurapika by the hips pulling the blond down. Kurapika made a squeaking sound as Leorio climbed ontop of him. He began tickling Kurapika’s sides. The blond started squirming around, laughing. “Leorio! Stop get off and stop right now! I will kill you if you keep tickling me!” Kurapika screamed, laughing harder. He pushed Leorio off, knocking him on the floor. The dark haired man looked at him and smiled. Kurapika climbed off the couch, getting on top of Leorio sitting down. Leorio smiled and ran his fingers across Kurapika’s bare thighs slowly. He started tracing little circles in them with his fingers. 

“Are you comfortable?” Leorio asked, looking into Kurapika’s eyes. The blond tightened his lips making a humming sound. 

“Yes very much. I think I’ll keep you and use you as a chair from now on.” Kurapika said, amusement apparent in his voice. Leorio snorted and rested his hands at his side. 

“Next you’re going to ask me to be your pillow.” Leorio said. Kurapika shook his head. 

“God no, you would be horrible pillow you snore.” Kurapika said. Leorio gasped. Kurapika started laughing, covering his mouth. Leorio couldn’t help admiring how beautiful Kurapika looked smiling. How wonderful the sound of his laugh was. So innocent and full of warmth. Leorio slowly reached his hand up, running his thumb over Kurapika’s cheek. The blond closed his eyes, remembering a gesture like this. One that was so long ago and yet he could never forget it. A soft voice whispering that he was beautiful and to trust in him. Kurapika opens his eyes, seeing Leorio admiring him and it reminds him of what his goal is. 

“Has anyone ever told you how mesmerizing you are?” Leorio asked, sounding breathless. Kurapika felt his cheeks heat up and he nodded his head. Leorio sat up best he could with Kurapika on him, getting close to the blond's face. “Someone should say it more often.” Leorio said. Kurapika smiled. 

“Why don't you tell me all about it then?” Kurapika said. He knew he would regret this. Leorio’s words would only bring up happy memories and with them came sad ones as well. Reminds of how useless he truly was. He still wanted to hear Leorio say those words. 

“Your eyes are so mesmerizing I could get lost in them. Your hair is soft and smells good. Kissing your lips is like kissing rose petals. You taste like lemon drops, sweet and sour. I love it. I love everything about you. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” Leorio said. Kurapika’s whole face was red by now. He had his hands over his face, attempting not to cry. It had been so long since anyone had said this to him. “Your personality it’s so sophisticated and you’re a tease and you make me feel things no one has ever made me feel before. When you smile it lights up the room. Kurapika, I love you so much.” Leorio said. Kurapika pressed his lips to Leorio’s, feeling the older male's hands tangle in his hair. Leorio’s tongue slipped into Kurapika’s mouth, rubbing against the blonds. After a few minutes Leorio had to pull away to catch his breath. Kurapika stood up, smiling. He reached his hand out, helping Leorio up. 

“You have class today right?” Kurapika asked. Leorio sighed and nodded his head.

“And work. Welcome back to the everyday life of a broke med school student.” Leorio said. Kurapika laughed and walked into the kitchen. 

“Well mr. broke med school student let me make you breakfast and give you a ride to class.” Kurapika said. He pulled out some eggs from the fridge. Leorio waved his hand and smiled. 

“You really don’t have to do that.” He said. Kurapika turned on the stove, cracking an egg into a pan. He walked out of the kitchen and into his room. He came back a few minutes later with an advil. 

“I don’t have to, but I want to.” Kurapika said. Leorio laughed. Kurapika handed him a glass of water. Leorio swallowed down the advil, sitting at the dining room table. He had a perfect view of Kurapika cooking from this seat. “You like bacon?” Kurapika asked. 

“I would marry bacon if I could.” Leorio said. Kurapika smiled, turning on another burner and putting bacon in the pan. 

“I guess I have some competition.” Kurapika said, laughing. Leorio started laughing along with the blond. 

“Nah, I like your lemon taste much more.” Leorio said. Kurapika blushed, dishing up the bacon and eggs. He walked over setting it in front of Leorio, sitting near him. Leorio began eating. He wasn’t surprised to find Kurapika was a damn good cook. Definitely going to have to marry him. “You can cook, you’re sophisticated, you taste good, smell good. That’s it Kurapika i’m going to have to marry you that’s all there is to it.” Leorio said. Kurapika smiled and looked at Leorio wistfully. 

“I would be honored to marry you.” Kurapika said. The smile on his face seemed like one caught between joy and sadness. He looked wistful and Leorio couldn’t help but feel he was missing something here. Leorio placed his hand over Kurapika’s, the blond flinching from surprise when he did. 

“I promise Kurapika I mean everything I say. I love you and i’m not leaving you any time soon.” Leorio said. Kurapika leaned forward pressing his lips to Leorio’s. It was gentle kiss, like it was barely there. Kurapika pulled back. Leorio smiled. “Now I have a question for you.” Leorio said. Kurapika nodded his head. Leorio knew that was his cue to continue. His face turned red as he prepared to ask the question that had been on his mind for over an hour now. “We didn’t do anything last night right?” Leorio asked. Kurapika sat thinking about for a few minutes before a smile spread across the blond's face. Leorio just stared at him, awaiting his answer. 

“Lets just say that mouth of yours is good for more than just talking.” Kurapika said, smirking. He was clearly amused by this. Leorio’s jaw dropped as he stared at Kurapika. Did he really or was Kurapika just teasing him? 

“I did what?” Leorio asked, dumbfounded. Kurapika busted out laughing. 

“I’m joking. The clothes never came off.” Kurapika said. Leorio sighed out of relief. He wanted their first time to be sober and not drunk off their asses. He wanted both of them to be in their right minds and able to fully enjoy each other. Kurapika stood up, mouth twitching into a smirk. “But I can say you sure know how to work your hands.” Kurapika said, picking up Leorio’s dish. The older male looked at him with wide eyes. He went to open his mouth to say something but kurapika silenced him by putting his finger over the med students lips. “Shhh.” He said, laughing. Leorio started laughing. 

“You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?” Leorio asked. Kurapika walked into the kitchen, setting his dish in the sink. He looked back at Leorio and winked at him. 

“Maybe I am.” Kurapika said. Leorio smiled and walked into the living room. He quickly dressed back in his white button up shirt. Kurapika walked into his room, closing the door. The blond changed clothes quickly, walking out with keys in hand. “Alright ready to go?” Kurapika asked. Leorio nodded his head. 

“I just have to get my book bag from my place and I’ll be out. You can wait in the car for me.” Leorio said. Kurapika nodded his head. Leorio walked out, Kurapika following him. Kurapika locked his apartment then walked down the stairs toward his car. He walked over, unlocking the door. He climbed in, starting the car and closed the door. He seen his phone sitting in the cup holder. Surprisingly it was still on. He must have left it in here yesterday after work. He picked it up, seeing a text from Killua. He looked around to make sure Leorio wasn’t coming toward the car. Once he seen that Leorio was still at his apartment, Kurapika opened the text. It was an address, likely the one they had to go to for Gon. He texted back that he would pick them up in an hour. He put the phone in the glove compartment. He looked back to see Leorio walking his way. The doctor got in on the passanger side and smiled at Kurapika. Kurapika buckled in, Leorio following suit. “You are an angel you know that?” Leorio asked. Kurapika laughed. 

“I told you Leorio I am far from anything holy.” Kurapika said, pulling out of the parking lot. He began driving toward the university. After a few minutes Kurapika pulled into the university parking lot. He stopped in front of the school. 

“Thanks again.” Leorio said, giving Kurapika a quick kiss. Kurapika smiled and watched as Leorio climbed out of the car. He closed the door behind him, walking toward the building. Kurapika watched Leorio walk into the building. Kurapika opened the glove compartment pulling out his phone. He texted Killua telling him he was on his way. He looked up at the building where Leorio was. He put the phone back in the glove box. 

“Angel huh? You wouldn’t think that if you knew what i’m about to do.” Kurapika muttered to himself. He pulled out of the university parking lot. He began driving back toward the apartment complex. Leorio’s words on his mind. Kurapika was far from an angel and tonight he would show that to Leorio. 

Leorio was somewhat excited. Today's class was taking place in an actual hospital. It was a reminder that Leorio was getting closer to his goal. Closer to being a doctor. The doctor who was in charge of teaching them was pointing out a few things and asking questions. Leorio couldn’t help but remember that wistful look Kurapika had earlier that morning. Leorio for some reason couldn’t put that image from his mind. He had a strange feeling the blond was hiding something and something extremely dark at that. He didn’t know why but he had a feeling he was going to find out soon. Whether it was in a good way or bad was yet to be seen. After the doctor was finished giving his lecture he told the students to walk around, talk to some of the patients, and just observe to get a feel of the situation. Leorio began walking around, taking a mental note of how certain things worked. A few people waving to him. He stopped when he noticed a room with a young girl in it. Leorio stepped inside seeing that she looked fairly young. Maybe fourteen or fifteen. She had her eyes closed, but was sitting up. When he entered the room she turned her head in his direction. Almost as if she knew he was there. She smiled a bit. She had long white hair. She looked so gentle and like something that would be a hallucination. She seemed so innocent and so pure. Leorio wasn’t sure why the girl was here but he could tell she had been through a lot. Something about her just spoke of great tragedy. “Can I help you?” She asked, voice soft like feathers. Leorio shook his head, smiling. 

“I thought I might check on you. I’m one of the students here touring and learning.” Leorio said. The girl smiled and nodded her head, her eyes remaining closed. Now that Leorio was closer he could see she had snot coming from her nose. “My names Leorio by the way.” He added. 

“My names Komugi.” She said. Leorio nodded his head. He was guessing from the fact she sensed him so easy and had her eyes closed she was blind. He couldn’t think of a polite way of asking. 

“So, why are you here?” Leorio asked. He wasn’t sure if she would tell him that. She didn’t have to and Leorio would understand if she didn’t want to say. 

“I’m sick with a terminal illness.” She said. Leorio frowned, feeling sorry for her. She was so young and already her life was almost over. 

“I’m assuming it’s incurable.” He said. The girl nodded her head. She smiled at him and despite the grim situation her smile still looked happy. It looked peaceful. 

“I’ve decided to live out the last of my days with the people I care most for. I want to do all the things I didn’t get the chance to before.” She said. Leorio nodded his head. If he found out he was going to die soon he would want to spend it with those dearest to him as well. The thought of him dying before getting the chance to make Kurapika happy left a bitter taste in his mouth. Without achieving his goal of becoming a doctor. Leorio had so much to do and he was sure this girl did too. She seemed pretty at peace though with her fate and Leorio respected that. He stood up, needing to look around the hospital a bit more. 

“Take care of yourself.” Leorio said. Komugi nodded her head. 

“You too.” She said. Leorio nodded his head, giving her a small smile and walked out the door. He visited a few more patents before going back to say goodbye to that girl before he left. When he got to the room he found it empty. He walked over to one of the doctors. 

“Excuse me, but where did the girl in that room go?” Leorio asked. The doctor looked at his chart then back to Leorio. 

“Someone picked her up to take her home.” The doctor said. Leorio frowned and nodded his head. He muttered a thank you, before walking off. He needed to get to work. He had a long day and was excited about the aspect of him going home. A nice warm bed sounded nice right about now. As he was walking down the sidewalk a black car passed, he seen Komugi in it next to a guy with dark hair and bright purplish eyes. When Leorio seen those eyes the air around him went cold. He felt a fear creep down his spine he never felt before. He quickly began walking toward his job, hoping Komugi would be okay. Hoping that feeling in the pit of his stomach was nothing. 

Kurapika drove down the long dirt road. Part of him was surprised that his little buggie could get down this road so smoothly. He was using a GPS to help him find this place. Gon was in the back seat, leaning on Killua. The boy was unusually pale. Kurapika could tell he was in a good amount of pain. He wasn’t sure what Gon could be given for his pain if anything, but he was sure Killua would do what was in Gon’s best interest. He finally reached the house parking near the driveway. “I’m assuming you can get him in and get everything situated by yourself.” Kurapika said. Killua nodded his head. He opened the passenger door, climbing out before grabbing Gon, lifting him from the car. Once he was out and on Killua’s back Killua looked at Kurapika. 

“Yeah, just focus on doing what you have to.” Killua said. Kurapika nodded his head. Killua closed the door and Kurapika watched them go inside. Once they were in the house Kurapika pulled off. Now to take care of his part of the plan. 

Leorio sighed. He was forced to walk home at night though thankfully it was a bit warmer out. Spring was in the air and for that fact Leorio was thankful. He heard his phone ringing, pulling it from his pocket. He saw it was Hanzo. He answered expecting for it to be another invite to the bar. With his job, school and last times drunken mess he was sure he didn’t want to drink for a few years. “Hello.” Leorio said. Hanzo sighed and sounded relieved Leorio had picked up. 

“Hey Leorio man. I was wondering if you could go to that abandoned warehouse near your apartment. Pokkle went there looking for Ponzu because he got a call from her saying she was there and he hasn’t called back. I’m worried because it’s been over three hours.” Hanzo said. Leorio sighed. That bad feeling in the pit of his stomach returned full force. 

“Yeah, i’ll go check and call you if I find anything.” Leorio said and hung up. Leorio knew Pokkle had been looking for Ponzu so the idea of her asking him to meet her at night was strange. Especially near an abandoned warehouse. Leorio began walking toward where Pokkle was last spoke to at. After a few minutes he reached the building. There was a forest near the abandoned building which only added to that ominous feeling Leorio had. Something didn’t feel right about this whole situation. He didn’t see Pokkle anywhere nearby and there was no way he was going into the forest in the dead of night alone. He pulled his phone from his pocket, calling Hanzo back. After a few rings Hanzo picked up the phone. 

“Leorio?” Hanzo said. Leorio looked around, feeling like he was being watched. 

“Pokkle isn’t here.” Leorio said. He kept walking, looking at the forest. “I have a bad feeling. It feels like someone is watching me. Can you do me a favor and come here?” Leorio asked. He turned around looking at the building then back to the forest. 

“I will be there in twenty minutes. I need to finish my shift out and then I will come pick you up.” Hanzo said. Leorio heard footsteps and turned around. He dropped his phone when he seen someone walking up. He sighed a breath of relief when he realized it was Kurapika. The blond was slowly walking toward him, a smile that could be called sinister spread across his face. Leorio slowly backed up as the blond got closer to him. Kurapika stepped on Leorio’s phone, crushing it under his foot. He looked down at it. Leorio did his best to push off that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I can get a new phone. I didn’t like that one very much anyways.” Leorio said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Kurapika looked up at him, his usual brown eyes a fiery red color. Leorio backed up more, feeling his back hit something hard. He looked behind him to see the abandoned warehouse. When he looked back Kurapika was right in front of him, close enough he could feel the shorter male's breath on his lips. Leorio could see how deep scarlet the blonds eyes were. He felt the blond run his fingers along his lips. 

“Poor Leorio.” Kurapika said, looking up at the taller male through his lashes. “I’m sorry Leorio, but I have to be the one who takes away your perfect life. A promise is a promise.” Kurapika said, pressing his lips to Leorio’s. The older male tasted the taste of copper. Metallic tasting blood filled his mouth as his eyes widened. Leorio’s vision started to turn black as his body filled with a cold feeling. He fell against Kurapika losing consciousness. Kurapika ran his fingers through Leorio’s hair, smiling a bit. “I’m sorry leorio, but I have a promise to keep and so I can’t let you go on living as you have.” Kurapika whispered, knowing the dark haired male couldn’t hear him. He put Leorio on his back walking toward his car. This was only the beginning of new era.


	8. The darkness meets the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is suppose to marry a girl he has never met. The girl however is like none Leorio has ever met and soon he finds that maybe marrying her wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we are to the backstory. I have been waiting so long to write this part of the fic. I am going to try to make sense out of everything in this fic over the next few chapters. Next chapter will focus on Gon and his situation as well as what his birthday means. After that is the wedding chapter so you guys get to see leorio and Kurapika marry and smut. There will likely be smut next chapter for killugon but they are seventeen in this fic. The large reason why Killugon has to have smut and it has to come before the Leopika is because my killua thinks I like Leopika more and will give me a hard time. If you guys do want to skip the smut I will put a warning before it and where it ends so you don't miss any plot points. I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think.

The afternoon was warm since spring was coming. The chill of winter going back into its sleep and for that Leorio was thankful. He was currently trying to make himself look nice. He was going to meet the girl he was arranged to marry. He fixed his jacket, looking in the mirror one last time. He looked nice. He was nervous because never in his life, and he had lived for quite some time, had he met a girl worthy of marrying. He looked behind him, seeing Killua standing in the doorway. “The young lady is here.” Killua said. Leorio turned around, sighing. 

“I heard Gon when he walked in.” Leorio said. Killua grinned at this. Both boys were sure everyone did. Gon wasn’t exactly quiet entering places. 

“You should hurry. It’s impolite to keep a lady waiting.” Killua said. Leorio swallowed down his nerves, walking out the door. He began walking down the stairs. Killua followed him quickly, handing him a book. “I hear she enjoys reading.” Killua said. Leorio nodded his head, taking the book. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was met with a surprise. The girl was five foot seven with the most beautiful brown eyes Leorio had ever seen. She wore a black and white dress with white lace over the top. She had pearl earrings in and a necklace that had a crystal in it. She had blond hair that was tied back in a bun. Killua smiled and looked from her to Leorio. “Leorio, this is your bride to be lady Kurapika.” Killua said. Kurapika did a slight bow and smiled. “Miss Kurapika, this doof is Leorio and I am sorry in advance for your forced marriage proposal.” Killua said. Leorio looked at him, glaring. Kurapika covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Leorio looked back at her, face red with embarrassment. 

“I’m so sorry. He didn’t mean that.” Leorio said, rubbing the back of his head. Kurapika stepped forward more, reaching her hand out to Leorio. 

“It’s quite alright. I can see you have some wonderful friends.” Kurapika said. Leorio took her hand, making his move to make her swoon. At least he hoped it worked. He brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it. He seen her cheeks turn and bit pink and Killua rolling his eyes. 

“I do have some wonderful friends, but I assure you none compete with your loveliness.” Leorio said, adding on the charm. He was just waiting to watch her swoon. To Leorio’s surprise she didn’t swoon like most girls he had met. She only laughed and looked at Gon and Killua. 

“Does he always try to be this smooth?” Kurapika asked. Gon and Killua just nodded their head, facepalming. She looked back at Leorio, pulling her hand back. “I’m sorry to inform you mr. Paladiknight but it is going to take much more than good looks and sweet words to have me falling for you.” She said. Leorio grinned. Never had he met a girl who could resist his charms. This was a challenge Leorio was very much willing to accept. 

Leorio over the past few weeks has learned a lot about Kurapika. She wasn’t like any girl or every human being Leorio had ever seen. She was strong and tough. She stood her ground and was witty and sharped tounge. She spoke her mind when she felt like it and other times would make small humming sounds. She loved to read and her favorite flower was a rose. She loved spending time with Leorio out in the garden. She liked playing tag and had seemed to start to fall for Leorio. Leorio wasn’t sure if she had, but he was hoping, because he sure as hell had fallen for her. He currently sat, braiding her hair. Both of them had sat in silence for a little while now. Kurapika was the first to break the silence. “I know you aren’t normal Leorio.” Kurapika said. Leorio just sat, staring at the back of Kurapika’s head. 

“What makes you say that sunshine?” Leorio said, adding in the nickname he had given Kurapika. The blond smiled laughing a bit before looking back at him. 

“Your skin is cold and you give off an aura of darkness.” Kurapika said. Leorio smiled running his fingers along Kurapika’s jawline. 

“You have no room to talk. You aren’t normal either.” Leorio said. Kurapika smiled, turning around to face him fully. 

“So you picked up on that?” Kurapika said. Kurapika looked at the ground then back to Leorio. “Want to see how normal I am?” Kurapika asked. Leorio nodded his head. He watched as Kurapika placed her hand on the ground, chanting a few words that were in latin. After she moved her hand a little flower was there. “This flower will grow to big, strong and beautiful.” Kurapika said. Leorio looked at the flower then back to Kurapika. 

“You come from pagan bloodline or at least some form of wicca.” Leorio said. Kurapika nodded her head. 

“My whole clan practiced earth magic and lived by the five natural elements. We were peaceful and often would heal and help others. Our kindness however was taken for granted. The nearby village heard of our healing techniques and sent a ground of mercenaries to kill my clan. They believed that we were evil I guess. The mercenaries, little did the villagers know, were made up of people that were supernatural. Demons, vampires, werewolfs. They killed my clan and then all of the villagers. I was spared because I wasn’t there when it happened. The phantom troupe killed all of my clan. I came here in search of you. A grimoire that has been passed down through my clan for centuries speaks of you. An immortal vampire who cannot be killed. You can only be put into a sleep for a hundred years.” Kurapika said. She took Leorio’s hands in her own. “I came here to ask for your help, but now I have another favor I need to ask.” She said. Leorio nodded his head. 

“Anything for you sunshine.” Leorio said. 

“I want you to allow me to stay by your side. I want to give you all of me and for you to give me all of you. I want our marriage to be real. Leorio, you did it you made me fall for you.” Kurapika said. Leorio pressed his lips to Kurapika’s smiling. 

“I love you Kurapika.” Leorio said. He would help Kurapika get the revenge he deserved and then both of them would live out their lives as they should. Leorio had finally found his lucky break. Kurapika grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the house. “Where are we going?” Leorio said, walking with the blond. Kurapika looked back at him, grinning, putting a single finger over her lips. She winked at him and Leorio’s cheeks turned red. Kurapika did say give everything to each other. Leorio was sure he couldn’t wait to feel Kurapika’s everything. 

Kurapika was laided back in the bathtub, eyes closed. Her hair was tied back as she soaked in the warm water. She opened her eyes when she heard someone walk in. Leorio was wearing nothing but pants, showing off his well toned chest. He quickly slipped out of what little clothes he had on and climbed into the bathtub with Kurapika. Kurapika leaned back against Leorio, feeling the taller male wrap his arms around her. Leorio placed a kiss on the back of her head. He careful scooped up water with his hands, pouring it over the blond's chest. Kurapika leaned her head back, closing her eyes. “It’s a good thing we don’t have to worry about getting pregnant due to you being a vampire.” Kurapika said. Leorio nodded his head. 

“Though someday I would like to have kids.” Leorio said. Kurapika nodded her head. She wouldn’t mind having kids as well. Vampires couldn’t have kids since being of the undead made it impossible for pregnancy to occur. Kurapika looked up at Leorio. 

“I’ve been meaning to discuss something with you.” Kurapika said. Leorio looked at Kurapika, arching a brow. “Would it be okay if when it’s just us or Gon and Killua with us you guys consider me a boy?” Kurapika asked. Leorio smiled, making the blond look at him. 

“That’s no issue at all.” Leorio said. Kurapika gave him a look of surprise. Leorio knew the blond must be shocked that he was so accepting of the situation. 

“You are okay with it?” Kurapika asked, surprised. Knowing the era things like this were frowned upon. Everything about Kurapika was. He was uncomfortable being female. Something most people would say is wrong. With their tongue in cheek ways and beliefs. Kurapika never understood why people who didn’t fit into their way of view was suddenly. Just because you don’t see something the same way as others means they are wrong or evil. Evil was something that depended on the person. Some deeds, though done with good intent, resulted in acts of evil. Was that act though truly evil if done with pure intent? One could only wonder. Not all good deeds are done with pure intent just as not all evil deeds are done with malicious intent. 

“Of course. You are from a clan of pagans and I am an immortal vampire. Gender is not something that matters to me. If you are a boy then that's fine by me, because you are still Kurapika. As long as it’s you I don’t care because I love you sunshine.” Leorio said, running his thumb over Kurapika’s cheek. The blond started crying, smiling. He pressed his lips to Leorio’s. He pulled away pressing his forehead to Leorio’s, their noses touching. Kurapika could feel Leorio nudging his neck with his nose. The blond closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Kurapika was sure it was Leorio's way of saying he needed blood. The dark haired male frowned. "I'm sorry." He said, before sinking his fangs into Kurapika's neck. The blond released a breathy sound as Leorio drank from his neck. The feeling was actually quite enjoyable. Kurapika relaxed, allowing Leorio to drink from him. Everything was going to be okay. Now they just had to plan the wedding and the two of them could live happy ever after. At least Kurapika hoped.


	9. Heavenly gift hell sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's birth and the meaning of his birthday is reviled. They also plan for Kurapika's big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the smut is being put off till Gon's birthday so it will be in the next two chapters. Depends on what I do with next chapter but you guys will see the KIllugon. Leopika smut next chapter because what better way to celebrate a wedding other then shove cake in each others face nothing beats that.

A small cry could be heard along with screams. Tears of joy streaming down the face of a man soon to be a father. The pure fact that yes this was happening was almost unbelieveable. He never imagined that he would have a baby of his own. What he had done to achieve this was by far not the normal methods, but it had worked none the less. Whether or not there would be repercussions was yet to be seen. Ging had a feeling what he had done would not go off without some sort of backlash. All thoughts of what could go wrong went away when he laid eyes on his beautiful new born baby. Golden brown eyes and a little bit of black hair. Ging could tell he definitely had his features. He watched as the baby was handed to Kite who was just smiling, tears streaming down his face. Ging could tell the white haired man was just as happy for the baby as he was. The baby stopped crying the moment it seen Kite’s face. “It’s a boy.” The midwife said. Ging sat on the bed next to Kite, smiling. A baby boy. The women left them to enjoy their new baby. 

“What should we name our bundle of joy?” Kite asked. Ging smiled, he had been thinking about this for a long time and he had a great name. 

“We should name him Gon.” Ging said. Kite arched a brow at him. The name did in its own way have a nice ring to it. Kite looked down at the sleeping bundle of joy. 

“Welcome to this world Gon.” Kite said, placing a kiss on Gon’s tiny little forehead. Kite couldn’t wait to see his baby grow and become beautiful. He couldn’t wait to see the product of his and Ging’s love grow big and strong. 

In hindsight using black magic to help along the baby making process might not have been such a good idea. Ging had done it because he and Kite both wanted a baby and Ging didn’t think it would be anything dangerous. A little pinch of magic wouldn’t hurt or that's what he had thought at the time. Soon though they came to the realization that yes magic is not supposed to be used to create life. Sure there was some safe ways to do it, but Ging had no experience in that sort of magic and he was sure this would be fine. Gon was not a normal child and it was pretty plain to see. Ging did his best to reassure Kite everything was okay and the baby was fine. After two years it became clear neither of them knew what to do. Ging had found a family of vampires to take care of Gon in the meantime. The village they were living in was becoming wiser to how Ging had came about having this baby. It was clear Gon need someone who could protect him as well as understand a bit better what he was going through and how to take care of him. Ging would in the meantime try to figure out what might be happening to his son. He was sure the Zoldyck’s, the family he had contacted to take care of Gon might know. So, in the middle of the night they went into the woods and met with a person from the family. The oldest child Illumi and his apparent friend Hisoka. Illumi was holding a baby who was around Gon’s age. He had white hair and blue eyes. Ging, reluctantly, handed Gon over to the Hisoka guy. Illumi already had his hands full with the other baby. Hisoka took the baby gently, smiling. 

“Don’t worry. Gon is in good hands. We will be sure to keep him safe and raise him as he should be raised.” Hisoka said. Ging was unsure of this, but he had no other choice. If Gon was part demon, like he believe he was, only demons would know how to properly care for him. Kite was hugging Ging and crying. This was hard for both of them, but a lot for Kite since he was the one who was most excited for a baby. Kite had wanted one for awhile and because of that Ging had used magic, maybe some that he shouldn’t have, and helped them out. Ging knew it was wrong and that in all this Gon would likely suffer most. That’s what made this so hard. Because their pain was nothing in comparison to Gon’s. 

“Just promise he will be okay.” Ging said. Hisoka sighed, holding Gon with one hand while placing the other on his hip. 

“I’m not going to lie to you. This child has immense power and is going to be a extremely powerful demon once he’s fully matured. He’s only a half demon right now, but on his eighteenth birthday he will become a full demon. As for what will become of him after that I don’t know.” Hisoka said. He looked at Gon then back to Ging. “Every demon matures differently both physically and mentally so it’s hard to tell how he will behave.” Hisoka added. Ging nodded his head. He felt bad for the mess he had put Gon in. He could do nothing except believe that Gon would be taken care of and be okay. 

“Good luck.” Ging said. Hisoka nodded his head and turned, walking away with Gon. Ging felt Kite hug him tighter, both knowing there was nothing they could do. They hoped for the best and that one day they would have the chance to see Gon again. 

Gon had grew up knowing the truth. When he asked why he lived in a house with people who he knew weren’t his parents the answer reminded the same. These people weren’t his family and that was an obvious fact. Gon was forbidden from going outside till he was twelve years old. They said for safety reasons. Because Gon was a danger and they were paid to keep him safe. For a long time Gon didn’t understand what payment was being given. For years he assumed money when he understood what the currency was. Money though wasn’t the payment. A payment of power, one his own parents didn’t even know about. The Zoldyck’s, a rich family adored by everyone. Eyes always on them and they seemed so perfect. That oh so prim and polished look was a facade. A mask to cover dark, grim secrets. The Zoldyck’s were vampires and ruthless ones at that. They despised humans and would kill without reason. Gon, who for a small innocent part of his child, always wondered why they didn’t hate him. In his innocent child mind he assumed he was a normal child. It didn’t take long for that innocence to crack and for him to find the horrific reality of he isn’t normal. He was born of an evil essence and he himself was a being of darkness. Killua, his only friend and hair to the Zoldyck family, assured him that he was just fine. Nothing was wrong with Gon and in time he came to accept what he was. He accepted his fate and what he would become. Killua accepted him and that was all that mattered. It was when Gon had gotten a bit older, a bit wiser that he understood his payment. The Zoldyck’s gain much power form having a demon of his caliber in their care. Even if he didn’t work with them they could use the bond he formed with Killua to their advantage. Gon didn’t mind since they had been kind enough to take of him for all these years. Gon knew Killua would take over the family and when he did the two of them would be free of orders and debts. The Zoldyck’s weren’t kind but they could be worse. Once Gon reached the age when he understood how to behave as if he were human he and Killua would go out. It was during one of these outings that they met Leorio. The two boys were fourteen and met him at a store. Gon and Killua both able to tell he wasn’t normal pulled him aside. The three of them made fast friends and Leorio told them stories of his life. He was an immortal vampire one that couldn’t be killed. An original noble blood. Killua was similar coming from noble blood as well. 

“What’s it like being unable to ever truly die?” Gon asked, over tea. The young boy kicked his feet and grinned. He loved hearing about these sort of things. Leorio laughed, sipping his tea before setting the cup down. 

“It’s a bit lonely at times and is a curse in itself. Not only for me but others as well.” Leorio said. Gon arched a brow. 

“How so for others?” Gon asked. Leorio figured Gon wouldn’t understand. The way a noble's blood worked was tricky. Especially an original pure breed one.

“Anyone I turn is cursed to live forever as well. They cannot die just like me. Reincarnation is a natural thing, but for me and those I turn it’s different.” Leorio said, looking out the window then back to Gon. “The persons vampire powers as well as memories are locked away and only I or someone who I turned and gave the right of nobility to can return those memories.” Leorio said. Gon nodded his head. This was all interesting. Gon had never heard of any of this though he wasn’t a vampire so likely it was kept from him. The Zoldyck’s would gain nothing from telling Gon about vampires so they didn’t. They only did what would farther them. No sense wasting time on telling Gon something that didn’t pertain to him.

“That sounds like it would be hard. Living with the burden of forcing others to live forever.” Gon said. Leorio nodded his head. Gon knew that when Leorio finally married he would be faced with the hard decision of whether to turn them or not. Gon felt truly sorry for Leorio. Forever was a curse and someday he would have to share that curse. 

Gon’s prediction was right. Leorio found his forever. The one he would share his curse with. They were soft and witty and Leorio had never looked so happy. In the short few years Gon and Killua had knew him never had he once lit up in such a joyful way. Gon knew that joy and warmth would soon fade. His eighteenth birthday was coming up and if not for Leorio and his bride to be, then at least for Killua and himself, things were going to change. That change scared Gon. It made him cry some nights and Killua would kiss his head and hold him close. He would remind him that everything is okay. They were okay and a silly day wouldn’t change that. It would be like every other day. Killua was always good at making Gon feel better about things. Wether it as the fact he didn’t fit in or things that were to come. The slight changes in his body that made it clear he wasn’t normal and Killua would tell him he’s beautiful. That he is fine as he is and will be after his eighteenth birthday. Just as Kurapika will still be the same after the wedding. Gon is thankful to have Killua. 

Gon sighed, attempting for the tenth time to get his tie on. He always had issues with these things. Killua, who was sitting on the bed watching him, just snorted and walked over. He moved Gon’s hands away gently, helping the shorter boy tie his tie. In the time since they were kids till now Killua had managed to get a few inches taller then Gon. This fact drove Gon crazy because they made everything a competition. Gon puffed out his cheeks and Killua laughed. 

“Seventeen years old and you still can’t tie your own tie.” Killua said, laughing a bit. Gon only puffed his cheeks out more.

“At least I don’t have a candy addiction.” Gon grumbled. Killua put him in a headlock, giving him a nuggie. The two of them had always played rough. Gon was part demon so it wasn’t like Killua’s vampire strength was too much for him. They were on equal terms. “Okay, Killua! I’m sorry! Candy is good! Candy is good. Let go!” Gon screaming attempting to fight out of Killua’s hold. The vampire let Gon go laughing. Gon started laughing as well. Even though they were having fun and laughing Gon couldn’t shake a sense of dread. It might have been because his birthday was drawing near, but something just didn’t feel right. He decided to ignore it and push it off for now. They were about to walk Kurapika down the aisle and see him get married to his forever. Whatever it was they could worry about later. Gon just hoped that this wedding was really a start of happy ever after.


	10. A turning of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Leorio are finally getting married. With this marriage comes a new form of bond between them and with the bond things will change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so this is the smut chapter. I also my smut writing skills sucks I know. I'm really sorry though if any of you are disappointed in the smut I did try my hardest to do good on it. Next chapter will have Vampire Kurapika and you guys will find out what went wrong and how this happy ending turned to a nightmare.

Kurapika took a deep breath, looking in the mirror one more time. He was so nervous and the fact he was forced to wear a dress, by those tongue in cheek conventionalist. Gon was currently finishing putting Kurapika’s hair up. He clipped it back with a hair clip with a rose on it. Kurapika stood up looking at Killua and Gon. He took a deep breath and and said, “Well, how do I look?” Killua and Gon looked him over then smiled. 

“Leorio is going to fall over from how stunning you are.” Killua said. He handed Kurapika the bouquet of roses. They were red and white with one pink one. Alluka put that in there. 

“He won’t know what hit him.” Gon said. Kurapika smiled and patted both boys on the head. Tears welled up in his eyes. He hugged Killua and Gon close. Gon hugged back immediately and after a few seconds Killua returned the hug as well. 

“I’m so glad I met you two and Leorio.” Kurapika said, tears streaming down his face. “After my clan died I thought I would never meet anyone who could care for me, but you three have been nothing but kind and helpful thank you so much.” Kurapika said, pulling away from them to wipe away his tears. Gon and Killua smiled. 

“No need to thank us. We’re friends, that’s what friends are for.” Killua said. Gon nodded his head smiling. “Save some tears for Leorio. If I was marrying him I’d be crying a lot more of sadness.” Killua said, sticking his tongue out. Kurapika smiled, laughing a bit. Gon and KIllua walked over and stood on either side of him. They interlocked their arms with his, walking him out of the room. Because Kurapika didn’t have a father or anyone else to do this Gon and Killua offered to walk him down the aisle. As they walked Alluka threw flower petals at them. Killua and Gon were also going to be the ring bearers. It was a small wedding and for that Kurapika was thankful. He seen leorio’s eyes light up when he seen how stunning Kurapika looked. A blush made it’s way onto Kurapika’s cheeks as he smiled at Leorio. The boys slowly walked him over to Leorio, letting go once they were at the alter. Kurapika took Leorio’s hands in his. 

“You look amazing.” Leorio said, breathless. Kurapika’s cheeks only heated up more when Leorio said that. 

“You do too.” Kurapika said, holding back tears. Leorio had it set up so they would say what they felt like. Thier own promises to each other. Leorio cleared his throat, during his best to fight back a blush and tears. 

“Kurapika, you are the most lovely, amazing person I have ever met. You’re kind and sweet. You’re smart and funny. You’re beautiful. When you speak it’s like silk so soft and beautiful. I promise you that no matter what I will protect you. I will love you and care for you. I will be sure no harm ever comes to you. I promise you happiness. I promise you forever.” Leorio said, tears falling from his eyes. Kurapika started crying as well. Leorio sure knew his way with words. Kurapika took a deep breath. 

“Leorio, you are the most caring person I have ever met. You have been so good to me. You are gentle and fun to be around. You light up my word in ways that I can’t even explain. You have brought me so much happiness and joy. I have enjoyed every moment I have spent with you and I look forward to all the rest. I promise to stay with you forever. To be by your side always and love you unconditionally. I will be yours forever.” Kurapika said. Leorio looked over at Gon and Killua. The two boys brought over the rings. Because they weren’t normal people they had different methods for what would symbolize their union. Leorio had an earring made for Kurapika. It was a dangling one with a red gem on the end. He only had one because he lost the other the night before. 

“Sorry I might have lost one last night so you only have one.” Leorio said, blushing from embarrassment. Kurapika laughed. 

“It’s fine. Just one is enough.” Kurapika said. Leorio smiled, putting the earring on Kurapika. Kurapika got a necklace with a ring on it. The ring had ‘I love you’ written in Kurta. Kurapika’s natural born language that only his clan spoke. He had taught Leorio a few words and I love you was one of them. Leorio smiled as he read what the ring said. Kurapika put it on Leorio, smiling. 

“Now kiss!” Gon and Killua yelled at the same time. Leorio and Kurapika laughed a bit before Leorio pulled Kurapika close, pressing his lips to the blonds. Kurapika returned the kiss, blushing. The few people they had invited cheered and clapped. Kurapika was so thankful he had gotten so lucky as to have Leorio. 

The two of them sat, watching Killua and Gon dancing. Kurapika was leaning on Leorio. Leorio placed a kiss on Kurapika’s forehead. Kurapika smiled and looked up at him. “You okay?” Leorio asked. Kurapika nodded his head. 

“Just a little nervous is all.” Kurapika said. Leorio wrapped his arms around Kurapika. He rubbed his hand up and down Kurapika’s arm.

“It’s okay sunshine. I’m going to make it as easy as I can.” Leorio said. Kurapika smiled, cuddling into Leorio. He trusted him. Leorio would never hurt him and if he did Kurapika knew he would make up for it. Kurapika reassured himself that everything was going to be okay. Leorio was going to take good care of him tonight. Tonight was the start of forever. 

Leorio lied Kurapika back on the bed. His lips pressed to the blonds. Kurapika parted his lips as Leorio slipped his tongue in. He kissed down Kurapika’s jawline to his neck. Kurapika leaned his head back. Leorio smiled, licking over the spot on Kurapika’s neck that drove the blond mad. He sat up some, moving his knee between Kurapika’s legs. He felt Kurapika press into his knee and smirked. “What do you say we get this dress off?” Leorio said, pushing the dress up Kurapika’s thighs. Kurapika smirked lifting his hips some. 

“Would you please?” He asked, sitting up. Leorio reached around, untying the back. Kurapika stood up, slipping out of the dress. Kurapika kicked off the dress, walking over to Leorio. Leorio ran his fingers along Kurapika’s stomach, placing a kiss on it. Kurapika started unbuttoning Leorio’s shirt. “It’s not fair i’m the only one undressed.” Kurapika said, unbuttoning Leorio’s shirt. Leorio slid the shirt off his shoulder, throwing it on the floor. He took off his tie throwing it near his shirt. He pressed his lips to Kurapika’s once more, sliding his tongue into the blonds mouth. Kurapika pulled back, undoing Leorio’s pants. Leorio stood up taking off his pants and boxers. He gently pushed Kurapika back, climbing back onto the bed. Leorio hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kurapika’s underwear, pulling them down. He slipped them off, throw them on the floor. Leorio’s hand quickly moved to between Kurapika’s legs, slowly sliding his finger into the blond. Kurapika’s eyes closed, hips pressing down onto Leorio’s hand. Leorio curled his finger watching the blond’s hips jolt up. Leorio was always surprised to find how wet Kurapika got at the thought of him or even the slightest touch. Kurapika had a pretty big effect on Leorio though too, one in which the blond took great pleasure in. One glance from the blond had Leorio’s pants tight. Leorio enjoyed watching Kurapika’s face twist in pleasure. It only got him all the more excited to be inside the blond. 

“You’re enjoying yourself quite a bit aren’t you?” Leorio asked, smirking. Kurapika smirked over lapping his fingers with Leorio’s making the dark haired male apply more pressure. 

“I would enjoy it much more if it wasn’t your fingers, but something else inside me.” Kurapika said, gasping a bit when Leorio moved his fingers. He seen Leorio smirk when the gasp escaped him. 

“Would you now?” Leorio asked. Kurapika smirked, pressing his hips down on Leorio’s hand a bit hard to make a point. Leorio smirked, removing his fingers. “Only because you’re so eager.” Leorio said. He slowly slipped into the blonde's entrance. Kurapika threw his head back, gripping the sheets. Once Leorio was all the way in he gave Kurapika a moment to adjust. This hadn’t been the first time they did this. By most people's views you were to wait till marriage but Leorio wasn’t most people and Kurapika was very eager to see what sex with a vampire was like. Leorio placed a kiss on Kurapika’s lips, slipping his tongue into the blond’s mouth when he opened it. He felt Kurapika wrap his arms around him. Leorio pulled away, kissing Kurapika’s neck. 

“You can move now.” Kurapika said. Leorio laughed, holding himself up by his elbows. 

“Someone’s impatient.” Leorio said, teasingly. Kurapika moved his hips a little, smirking. 

“And you aren’t?” Kurapika asked, running his fingers over Leorio’s lips. He gently ran his finger over Leorio’s fangs. He was careful not to cut his finger on the sharp edges and yet he wanted to. Just so Leorio could get a taste of his blood. He liked watching Leorio drink his blood. In some weird way it turned him on a bit. “You’re excited I can tell. Your fangs are out and your eyes are so red they are practically glowing.” Kurapika said. Leorio hadn’t realized how excited he was. Now that Kurapika mentioned it. 

“Then let's not waste anymore time.” Leorio said. He began slowly thrusting. It was slow but still enough to build a small heat in Kurapika’s stomach. “I’m going to make the change as easy for you as I can.” Leorio said. Kurapika nodded his head, running his fingers through Leorio’s hair. “It’s possible the venom from my fangs will be enough to ease the pain or at least have you out of it enough you won’t notice it.” Leorio said, running his fingers along Kurapika’s jawline. He would be sure that Kurapika was in the least amount of pain he could be. Leorio began thrusting harder, kissing Kurapika’s neck. He felt Kurapika wrap his legs around him. Leorio lifted up Kurapika’s hips a bit to get a better angle. Kurapika gently grinded into him, meeting Leorio’s pace. After a few minutes they found a medium pace that was satisfying. Kurapika’s nails dragged down leorio’s back, moans escaping him. 

“Leorio, oh god right there.” Kurapika said, burying his head in Leorio’s shoulder. Leorio kissed Kurapika’s neck, sucking at it. He was sure it would leave a mark but he didn’t care. He was going to leave a mark anyways when he bit Kurapika. The blond would likely stay in bed for a few days anyways, trying to recover. 

“Kurapika, god I love you so much.” Leorio said, intertwining their fingers. He felt Kurapika tighten around him. He could tell the blond was close. 

“I love you too Leorio.” Kurapika said, grinding harder into Leorio, tightening around him. He felt Leorio’s fangs pierced his neck. Kurapika closed his eyes, moaning at the feeling of cold liquid filling his veins. Kurapika let out a high pitched moan as his climax racked his body. He felt Leorio release inside him. Kurapika lied there, breathing deep. A feeling of coldness in his veins as well as a faint pleasure filled his body. He felt Leorio pull out, getting off of him. 

“Just relax.” Leorio said, taking Kurapika’s face in his hands. He bit the inside of his cheek, blood filling his mouth. He pressed his lips to Kurapika’s letting the blood slip into the blonds mouth. He watched Kurapika’s eyes go wide as he drank the blood. Leorio pulled back, running his fingers over Kurapika’s pale cheeks. Kurapika was a beautiful human and would be an even more beautiful vampire. The wind outside picked up and Leorio took Kurapika’s hand in his own. The blond was breathing hard, tears coming from his eyes. Leorio placed a kiss on the back of his hand then on his forehead. A storm was coming, Leorio could feel it. He just hoped they could brave it.


	11. Darkness come tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika shows Leorio what happened that ruined everything as well as what happened after he wasn't around to help keep Kurapika together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this. I have been meaning to get it done for quite some time and finally I finished it. I hope you guys enjoy and I also just realized I forgot to say who the vampire hunter was so I will say next chapter but I would love to hear your guesses. Also next chapter is the killugon smut but we are getting closer to the end of the fic because I have figured out what I want to do.

Leorio took a deep breath, eyes snapping open. He looked around to see he was in a room he didn’t recognize. It looked to be in an old style house. The furniture was covered in dust and looked like it had been unused for quite sometime. The bed he was lying on had white sheets on it and Leorio noticed he was stripped of his shirt. He still had the rest of his clothes on. He tried to recall what had happened before he woke up. He was looking for Pokkle, he had ran into Kurapika at the abandoned warehouse. The blond had stepped on his phone and then kissed him. No, something was off about the kiss. There was blood in it. Leorio didn’t remember anything after that. He heard a creaking sound, looking up to see Kurapika standing in the doorway. The blond walked in, walking over to him. “I imagine you must be confused.” Kurapika said, sitting next to Leorio. 

“Where am I?” Leorio asked, voice a bit horse. He also didn't know how long he was out for. 

“An old house Ging bought in order to do Gon’s birthday ceremony.” Kurapika said. Leorio wasn't sure what that meant but it didn't sound safe. “We needed someplace where people wouldn't go. Gon needs time to adjust.” Kurapika said. Leorio swallowed hard. 

“Adjust to what?” Leorio asked. Kurapika looked at him, brown eyes filled with countless emotions. It seemed Kurapika didn't know how to feel either right now. 

“Being a demon.” Kurapika said. Leorio wasn't surprised. He remembered in his dream or vision that Gon was born part demon. His eighteenth birthday meant the change. “You don't have all your memory back right?” Kurapika asked. Leorio shook his head.

“The last thing I remember is turning you.” Leorio said. He reached his hand out, running his fingers through Kurapika's hair. “I'm the chain on your heart.” Leorio said, running his fingers along Kurapika's jawline. 

“Freedoms petty.” Kurapika said, placing his hand over Leorio's. Leorio smiled, pressing his nose to Kurapika's. 

“You're still as beautiful as the day I met you.” Leorio said. He felt Kurapika smile, looking into his eyes. He pulled away, frowning. As much as he was enjoying Kurapika's presence he knew the rest of his memories needed to be recovered. “Show me where things went wrong.” Leorio said. Kurapika nodded his head, turning around. He moved his hair aside, pressing his back to Leorio's chest. Leorio wrapped his arms around Kurapika, pressing his lips to the blond's neck. Kurapika closed his eyes, feeling Leorio's fangs sink into his neck. Leorio closed his eyes as well, preparing himself for the worst. 

~

Leorio watched Kurapika sleeping. The blonds skin much paler than normal and if anyone were to touch him they would likely think him to be dead. It wasn’t too far from the truth. Kurapika wasn’t among the living anymore but he wasn’t dead either. He was a vampire and Leorio’s vampire at that. He had been asleep for nearly two days now. Everyone wrote it off as two love birds enjoying their time together. Killua and Gon knew what was really up, but they wouldn’t tell anyone. They had secrets of their own and they weren’t that mean. They were both known to be a bit of some deviants and it was hard to believe both were almost eighteen. Leorio seen Kurapika’s eyes flutter open. A smile formed on his lips as he watched Kurapika attempt to wake up. He looked so cute. Kurapika looked over at him, brown eyes looking beautiful in the lighting. Sunlight peaked through the curtains into the room and casted a lovely light on the blond. Leorio ran his fingers through the blonds hair, smiling. “Hey gorgeous.” Leorio said. Kurapika looked at him and smiled. 

“The first thing I wake to is your face. Talk about a scare to get me up.” Kurapika said, a slight laugh in his voice. Leorio glared at him softly. 

“Haha, very funny.” Leorio said. Kurapika got up, looking back at him. 

“Thanks. I try to be funny.” Kurapika said, stretching. Leorio admired the way Kurapika’s back looked as the blond stretch. The way every curve and muscle popped and stood out in its own way. How soft and delicate it was. His fingertips softly running over it. He stood up, walking over to Kurapika. He hugged the blond from behind, feeling Kurapika’s back press against the lower part of his chest and his stomach. Kurapika leaned his head back, looking up at Leorio. Leorio placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“How do you feel?” Leorio asked, lips still pressed to Kurapika’s forehead. The blond closed his eyes, taking in Leorio’s touch. 

“Undead.” Kurapika said, breaking into a small. Leorio rolled his eyes and smiled as well. Kurapika would say something like that. He walked around to stand in front of the blond, bending down to kiss Kurapika’s lips. Kurapika kissed back, smiling into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Kurapika, pulling him closer. 

“How does being undead feel?” Leorio asked. Kurapika started laughing and looked into Leorio’s eyes. 

“Why don’t you kiss me a little more and we find out?” Kurapika said. Leorio liked that idea. A lot. 

Kurapika sat brushing his hair. He hated how long it was. Leorio had told him many times that short hair would look just as good on him as long hair. He heard someone enter the room, looking behind him. Killua and Gon stood in the doorway. Gon looked a bit pale and seemed to be leaning on Killua. Kurapika looked them over. “So, this is what becoming a demon looks like?” Kurapika said. Gon just nodded his head. Killua brought him into the room setting him on the bed. 

“We wanted to come see you before Gon’s birthday. I’m not sure how long after it before Gon will be able to see people so we came to see how you are.” Killua said, shoving his hands into his pocket. Kurapika gave a small smile, brushing his hair again. 

“That’s kind of you both.” Kurapika said. He set the brush aside, turning around to face them. 

“How’s being one of us feel?” Killua asked. He took a seat next to Gon, wrapping an arm around the boy. 

“It will take some getting used to, but I think I will adjust.” Kurapika said. Killua smiled. He knew adjusting was hard especially when the person had been mortal before. He wished Kurapika the best of luck in learning how not to drain the life from every human he seen. 

“Good luck. Hopefully Leorio can help you adjust to your new life.” Killua said. Kurapika smiled and nodded his head. He hoped the same. So far it hadn’t been bad but Kurapika also hadn’t been around anyone who was human and would make his thirst strong. Killua stood up, picking up Gon. “I should get him someplace he can rest. I’ll see you later.” Killua said. Kurapika nodded his head and watched Killua walk out of the room. Kurapika had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was about to go horribly wrong. 

That sinking feeling was soon found to be true when he overheard a few servants whispering about the townspeople burning what they thought to be a child of witchcraft. That child turned out to be Gon. Kurapika ran to Leorio to tell him what he had overhead. Leorio was sitting in the living room, reading a book. He looked up at Kurapika. “What's wrong?” he asked. 

“It’s Gon. The townspeople caught on to the fact Gon is a demon child and are planning to try to kill him. We have to help him.” Kurapika said. Leorio stood up, eyes wide. He grabbed Kurapika’s hand, dragging him along as they ran to look for Gon. Leorio stopped once they got outside, turning around. He looked into Kurapika’s eyes, putting his hands on either side of Kurapika’s face. 

“Kurapika, I want you to know I love you so much. You are my whole world.” Leorio said, rubbing his thumb over Kurapika’s cheek. Kurapika felt his heart drop. He could tell by the dread in Leorio’s voice something very bad was about to happen. Leorio pressed his lips to Kurapika’s, tears streaming down his face. He pulled back, wiping away tears that were now falling from Kurapika’s eyes. “I’ll save Gon, but I might not make it back. I need you to run. Just leave Kurapika, get out of here. When the time comes we will get our forever in the meantime escape and find me someday.” Leorio said. He bit his thumb drawing blood. “Promise me when the time comes you’ll turn me and restore me to my vampire self.” Leorio asked. Kurapika nodded his head, biting his thumb. He pressed it to Leorio’s.

“I swear I will find you and restore your power.” Kurapika said. He pulled his hand back, taking a deep breath. “I love you too Leorio.” Kurapika said, breaking into a sob. Leorio wrapped his arms around Kurapika, kissing his head. 

“Don’t cry sunshine. We’ll see each other again. This is temporary. I know you’ll make this right because you’re Kurapika and you are my sunshine. You’re stronger than anyone I’ve ever known.” Leorio said, petting Kurapika’s head. Kurapika nodded his head. Leorio backed up, giving a small smile. “Now go.” He said softly. Kurapika took a deep breath, turning around, and ran off toward the woods. 

Kurapika ran until he was sure he was far enough away, before breaking down. He sat under a tree, head in his hands as he sobbed. He and Leorio were supposed to be happy. They were supposed to be together forever. He and Leorio and Gon and Killua. All four of them were supposed to be friends forever. Be like a new family, a new start. Now everything was being pulled out from under Kurapika’s feet. The blond stood up, taking a deep breath before he began walking again. He needed to find Killua and make sure he was okay. He began walking, wrapping his arms around himself. He seen Killua in the distance. Kurapika ran over, seeing tears streaming down Killua’s face. “Where’s Gon?” Kurapika asked. Killua just looked at him and shook his head. Kurapika covered his mouth, gasping. He wrapped his arms around Killua, hugging him close. Killua slowly hugged him back, crying into his chest. 

“Gon’s dead. I couldn’t save him. He and Leorio are gone. I’m sorry.” Killua cried. Kurapika just pet Killua’s head, closing his eyes. 

“It’s okay Killua. We’re going to make this right. Next time we’ll get this right. I promise.” Kurapika said. He would keep this promise to both Leorio and Killua. This time he would get it right. He and Killua would get it right. 

Kurapika sat in an alleyway. He didn’t know how many years it had been since Leorio and Gon had been killed by that hunter. In that time he had learned the name of the hunter. Things changed in the world. Kurapika took no notice. He cut his hair like Leorio had always said he should. He didn’t talk to anyone aside from Killua and Hisoka when he had to. Hisoka got him info and also had a nasty habit of taunting him. He would drag out things, say bad things about Leorio just to get Kurapika angry. He liked to mess with people though he didn’t mess with Killua. Likely because the white haired vampire would kill him or have his brother kill him. If Kurapika could help it he kept Hisoka far from him. He usually spent time with Killua, the two of them coming up with a plan and helping each other out. Killua was looking for Gon, hoping if he found the bright eyed boy that Leorio would be near by. So far they hadn’t had any luck. Kurapika looked up when he heard footsteps, seeing Killua walking up. He hadn’t seen the white haired vampire in about two months. 

“You look like shit.” Killua said, frowning. Kurapika gave him a small glare but it soon died down as the blond clinched his throat. He had been fighting off the urge to kill people which was hard. Leorio wasn’t around to teach him how to control his hunger and Killua could only do so much for Kurapika. He had done his best to give the blond some pointers but with the hunt for Gon and Leorio it got in the way. Plus he didn’t have the authority over Kurapika like Leorio did. Adjusting to being a vampire was hard but without a master to guide you was pure hell. The idea of killing to survive was a hard one and Killua knew Kurapika wasn’t the hardest of hearts. Losing Leorio had taken it’s toll on the blond and he was yet to ice over his heart. If he could do that things would get easier. Killua walked over, kneeling down in front of Kurapika. “When was the last time you had blood?” Killua asked. Kurapika looked at him, an expression of pain written across his face. 

“Four days I think…” Kurapika said, voice hoarse. His throat felt like it was on fire. Killua sighed, standing up. 

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but you made me.” Killua said. He then pulled Kurapika up by his shirt, slamming him into the wall of the alley. A gasp escape Kurapika when his back hit the wall. “Kurapika, you need to pull yourself together! Leorio would not want to see you like this! You need to stay strong for him. You are carrying in you the only way to get the vampire prince back and for that you need to be strong. I don’t care if you have to make yourself numb and uncaring. Let the guilt eat away at you once you have kept your promise.” Killua said, glaring at Kurapika. He released his hold on Kurapika. “You aren’t human anymore Kurapika. You are a vampire now and not just any vampire but the vampire prince's chosen love. You’ll bring back the one who will rule over all vampires when they finally take over the world and you’ll be at his side. Kurapika, don’t you see, you’re the lucky one.” Killua said. He turned and started walking off. In that moment Kurapika made the choice to put all human feelings behind him till he completed his goal. Once he had Leorio back then he could face the awful things he’s done but for now he had only one objective. Get Leorio back.


End file.
